L'avent aux Enfers
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Calendrier de l'avent sous forme de textes plus ou moins courts sur le Noël des spectres (ou leurs aspirations). En Enfer aussi il fait bon vivre, ou pas…
1. Muguet en hiver

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cette idée de calendrier des Enfers m'a toqué comme ça. Alors je fais au gré de mes envies et retourne pour un temps chez Dèdès, alias « le sombre monarque » et toute sa clique.

Espérons que je tienne mon engagement à écrire un OS par jour jusqu'au 24, à voir…

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Muguet en hiver**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Luco résidait sur son île, isolé de tous. Depuis le début il se révélait différent des autres spectres, cela lui était bien utile lors de périodes comme les fins d'année…

Vivre aux Enfers auprès de ses semblables ressemblait à une mauvaise farce, de toute façon la Dryade n'avait pas l'esprit de partage. Seul un être comptait à ses yeux et celui-ci n'existait plus depuis longtemps.

Le guérisseur restait seul désormais parmi l'étendu de clochettes blanches embaumant le printemps. Le printemps, il ne l'aimait pas. Lui préférait l'hiver, les paysages voilés d'une couche épaisse de neige, blanche comme l'âme de son frère disparu. Les cristaux de glace pendus après la cime des arbres, les flocons tombant sans fin, parsemant la terre d'un nuage infini. Avec le blanc, toute chose était recouverte. Luco ne profitait plus de tout cela, perdu à jamais dans le temps figé d'une après-midi ensoleillée.

* * *

Il ne regrettait rien de sa nouvelle vie. Lugonis n'était plus, tout comme Alone et Pefko. L'actuel seigneur des Enfers lui permettait de ne pas se mélanger aux autres soldats et de peaufiner son art de guérison. Alors, isolé dans son champ de muguet, été comme hiver, Luco essayait de ne pas perdre le fil des saisons. Quand Noël approchait il commandait à ses douces plantes de se désintégrer en un immense manteau immaculé. Cela faisait presque illusion. Presque…

Début décembre, le spectre de la nature partait à la lisière d'une forêt. Exceptionnellement, des roses rouges dans ses mains. Jamais il n'utilisait ces fleurs, souvenirs trop amers. Délicatement, les corolles effleuraient ses paumes, les épines l'égratignaient sans dommage. Elles lui parlaient dans leur langage silencieux : « ne regrette rien » disaient-elles. Le brun avançait tranquillement, contournait le même chemin de terre pour déboucher sur une clairière. Là aussi, les clochettes ensevelissaient le sol.

Le spectre se recueillait sur une tombe inexistante, se remémorait les souvenirs d'enfance en compagnie de son aîné. Il passait sur leurs parcours différents par contre, trop douloureux. Puis, il s'agenouillait, amorti par les pétales liliaux, déposait les roses pourpres qui tachaient son lit nivéen. Pieu dans sa tristesse, il prononçait les mots, inlassablement les mêmes chaque année : « pardon de n'avoir pas su te guérir. Je regrette… ».

Il n'allait pas plus loin. C'était leur moment d'intimité, leur conversation qu'ils n'auront pas eu l'occasion d'avoir.


	2. Shafaqa

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Shafaqa**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Kagaho était réputé pour son asociabilité ainsi que sa rudesse. Depuis la disparition de son idole, plus rien n'avait de saveur aux Enfers. Bien entendu, il servait le dieu des Ténèbres avec dévotion, cependant la flamme d'ardeur qu'il portait dans son cœur s'était éteinte.

Son étoile ne brillait plus dans le ciel noir morcelé de carmin. Rares se manifestaient les fois où il prenait du bon temps. Le Bénou préférait rester en retrait, à penser aux secrets de son monde intérieur. Sa rancœur passée envers son commandant s'estompait au fil des ans, dorénavant il acceptait son statut de spectre et non de juge promu subitement.

* * *

Son allure bourrue et ses crises de colère qu'il maîtrisait mieux, impressionnaient ses semblables, tous l'évitaient. Tous sauf un. Son supérieur direct évidement. Une espèce de guerre froide subsistait entre Eaque et son subordonné. Les deux s'agaçaient mutuellement. Le troisième juge aimait par-dessus tout provoquer l'Egyptien, le pousser à la faute. Il espérait pouvoir avoir quelque chose à lui reprocher et le mettre en porte à faux, seulement l'étoile de la Violence n'était pas dupe. Malgré son caractère volcanique, sa contenance s'avérait surprenante. Lui aussi ne donnait pas sa part en faisant preuve de rébellion envers Eaque, discutant son raisonnement de manière subtile ou en le contre disant devant sa garde. L'électricité passait d'un homme à l'autre.

* * *

Hadès qui voyait d'un mauvais œil la mésentente dans ses rangs, n'aimait pas cette atmosphère délétère surtout en période de Noël. Il veillait à ce que tous ses soldats vivent dans une ambiance de quiétude, encore plus à l'approche des fêtes. Il savait pertinemment qu'en tant que spectres défunts, la plupart se voyait gagner de mélancolie. Leurs souvenirs refaisaient surface plus abruptement que d'ordinaire. Ce fut la raison qui le fit convoquer Kagaho pour le raisonner. Il fallait qu'un des deux hommes mette sa fierté de côté pour une trêve hivernale.

Forcément, le convoqué ne fut pas ravi de coopérer, s'en suivi un tas de question sur le fondement de cette démarche et la raison qui amenait sa déité à le désigner lui plutôt que l'autre. Hadès argumenta longuement afin de convaincre le spectre, insista sur le sentiment de honte d'Eaque à se voir banni de son rôle en titre et sur sa fierté exacerbée. Au cours de ce débat à sens unique, Kagaho ne changea pas d'expression : dubitative et un peu exaspérée. Pourtant, en quittant la salle du trône, il reconnut que le dieu avait raison. Cette querelle ne pouvait plus durer. Il n'allait pas en vouloir au Garuda éternellement, en plus l'Egyptien admit en son for intérieur que son commandant avait souffert aussi. Chacun portait sa part de confusion au fond de lui, inutile d'en rajouter. Et puis, à Noël, la compassion est un don de soi.

Kagaho se radoucit les semaines précédentes la fête de la Nativité, n'objectant plus ni ne discutant les ordres du juge. Il l'aida même plus d'une fois à gérer le troisième tribunal ainsi que les diverses prisons. A regarder le juge travailler, le Bénou se surprit à voir un homme sérieux, prenant à cœur le bien être de ses hommes. Un soir, il trouva une boîte de chocolats pralinés de grande marque sur le bureau d'Eaque avec un petit mot au dessus.

شكرا لك على مساعدتك

طي صفحة والبدء من جديد على أساس سليم.

أعيادا سعيدة

مع امتناني

En lisant ce texte écrit dans sa langue natale, le cœur du Bénou s'illumina de chaleur comme à l'époque où sa dévotion se tournait sur Alone.

Hadès avait totalement raison : en oubliant ses rancœurs, en faisant preuve de compassion, en dépassant son orgueil, on découvre bien plus sur nous que sur les autres. Il n'est pas si mal de revoir ses principes sur une autre échelle…

* * *

Note :

« Merci pour ton aide

Tournons la page et repartons sur des bases saines

Bonnes fêtes

Avec toute ma gratitude. »


	3. La méchanceté se paye

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **La méchanceté se paye**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

En cette période de l'année, l'effervescence battait son plein amenant son lot de décès en masse, ce qui signifiait : encore plus de prisonniers à gérer aussi. Dans la deuxième, Pharaon avait un sérieux problème, Cerbère restait allongé toute la journée à gémir en n'avalant plus aucune âme tourmentée. Il demanda conseil à ses collègues pour tenter de comprendre l'origine du mal.

Tout le monde y alla de son avis éclairé… Certains émirent l'hypothèse que le chien des Enfers faisait une crise de foie, d'autres qu'il en avait assez de dévorer des âmes souillées, d'autres encore qu'il devait avoir mal aux dents. Tout ça ne faisait pas avancer le schmilblick et le pauvre Pharaon n'était pas plus avancé.

Le canidé à trois têtes glapissait dès qu'il bougeait et dormait pratiquement de jour comme de nuit. Son gardien lui caressait le ventre à tout hasard si des fois cela pouvait le soulager, et humidifiait son pelage en cas de fièvre. Rien ne fonctionnait, la créature restait toujours apathique.

* * *

Inquiet au plus haut point, Pharaon alla demander de l'aide au Seigneur des Enfers en personne. Celui-ci lui permit de se rendre au jardin d'Elysion pour cueillir de la primevère, plante reconnue pour être un anti-douleur ainsi qu'un calmant. A défaut de savoir ce que Cerbère couvait, l'apaiser serait déjà un pas vers la guérison. Exceptionnellement, le spectre se rendit dans l'autre royaume de son roi car les dieux jumeaux n'aimaient guère voir des intrus piétiner leurs parterres fleuris.

Tout à sa tâche, Pharaon ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un le surveillait. Ce n'était autre que Thanatos, malveillant comme à son habitude qui le toisait de son air méprisant.

— Si tu crois pouvoir soigner ta bête avec des plantes, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Mais venant d'un pauvre sbire ça ne m'étonne pas, le contraire serait surprenant. N'abîme pas les fleurs et ne les arrache pas toutes.

Pharaon ravala un juron et surtout son envie de répliquer rudement. Que pouvait-il faire contre un dieu ? C'était un de ses commandants aussi. Alors, dans une grimace amère, il s'inclina et se justifia.

— Je suis navré seigneur Thanatos, je ne prendrais que ce qui est nécessaire pour soulager Cerbère. Sa majesté est très préoccupée également.

Le dieu de la Mort leva le menton, sourire mauvais en coin.

— Dépêche-toi, ton cosmos primitif me donne des nausées.

En partant il rumina quelques mots que l'Egyptien comprit distinctement.

— Qu'il meurt ce chien, il ne sert à rien à part disperser ses poils partout. Qui voudrait s'encombrer d'une bestiole comme ça ?

Outré, le harpiste partit de ce lieu sur les nerfs.

Il relata son expérience à Valentine qui le répéta à son commandant qui le dit à Eaque qui le clama partout… Forcément, Hadès en fut informé dans un laps de temps, très, très court. Ne supportant pas que l'on fasse du mal à son chien bien aimé, il vint les bras chargés auprès de Pharaon. Le seigneur des Enfers apporta une corbeille pleine de belles tomates rouges, gorgées de soleil – faux le soleil. Avec une mine satisfaite, Hadès mit son harpiste dans la confidence de sa farce pour se venger de son « Aigreur suprême », j'ai nommé Thanatos. Sa méchanceté avait été trop loin cette fois-ci.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Cerbère était guéri, la plante médicinale faisant effet. Pour fêter son rétablissement Hadès convia ses dieux jumeaux à la Giudecca. Bras croisés devant la bête, les principaux intéressés s'ennuyaient en le contemplant baver partout. A un moment précis, Hadès émit un hochement de tête afin donner le signal à son musicien. Ce dernier prit trois tomates de la corbeille qu'il lança directement dans les trois gueules de l'animal, puis se retourna vers les jumeaux en proclament malicieusement.

— J'ai appris un tour à Cerbère, regardez…

Pharaon claqua des doigts et sans prévenir, Cerbère balança les tomates sur Thanatos. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, le spectre continua son numéro. Le grincheux se retrouva complètement aspergé de purée de tomate sans que quiconque n'intervienne – y compris son cher frère qui retenait ses gloussements.

Hadès frappa dans ses mains en s'avançant vers son chien. Puis, le gratifia d'une gratouille sur chaque front.

— Je suis heureux que tu te sois remis mon chien. Tout le monde a eu peur tu sais… N'est-ce pas Thanatos, toi aussi tu étais anxieux quant à son état de santé ?

En s'époussetant comme il le put, le dieu noir répondit en grinçant des dents.

— Bien entendu votre majesté. Je suis ravi qu'il aille mieux, vraiment…

Hadès sourit puis invita sa cour à le suivre dans son palais. En partant, Thanatos se retourna sur la bête qui aboya contre l'intrus. Le dieu de la Mort ne se fit pas prier pour quitter l'endroit en courant derrière la toge de son frère.

* * *

NdA :

Pharaon et le mot "tomate" m'ont été donné par ma petite choupichose.

Pour les drabbles d'avant, le nom des spectres ainsi que les thèmes par ma petite poire.


	4. Mauvaise blague

Disclaimer : le programme des spectres et des thèmes m'a gentiment été établi par ma petite poire. Merci pour ton aide *3*

J'ai cru que j'allais être en retard mais j'ai bouclé ce drabble tout compte fait !

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Mauvaise blague**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Niobé était très fier de son attaque spéciale. Avant. Dorénavant ses amis et collègues se moquaient de lui de façon gentille – ou presque.

Quel mal lui prit d'aller rejoindre l'équipe du deuxième juge ce jour là dans le seul but de se pavaner et de montrer qu'il pouvait détruire un Saint ?

Depuis sa défaite – et fiasco – tous le raillaient sur son parfum entêtant mais surtout inutile. Tous les jours de l'année, il se prenait des quolibets et autre piques. Mais surtout, le spectre du Deep cultivait un sentiment d'infériorité quant à sa fragrance particulière. Et oui, lui ne sentait pas la rose malheureusement. Quand il passait près des autres, ils se bouchaient le nez ou faisaient exprès de tourner la tête en riant. Ou alors, lorsqu'il s'entraînait, ses camarades criaient haut et fort : « qui n'a pas tiré la chasse d'eau ? ». Et c'était comme ça trois cent soixante cinq jours sur trois cent soixante cinq.

Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde et un moral d'acier, tenir face à ce genre de vanne épuise à la longue. Niobé ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Son ami Rock, qui n'était pas réputé pour sa jugeote lui avait carrément demandé pourquoi il puait comme ça. La phrase de trop. D'un coup de rage, le spectre bafoué retira son surplis, au beau milieu d'une des prisons. Heureusement pour lui, il se trouvait à ce moment près de l'étang de sang infernal, il ne risquait donc pas l'hypothermie. Toutefois, l'étoile terrestre de l'Obscurité se balada vêtu seulement de ses sous-vêtements, ce qui peut faire tâche avouons-le.

* * *

Vexé comme jamais, Niobé vivait reclus dans ses appartements privés, coupé du reste des Enfers. Personne ne réussit à le faire sortir de sa cachette.

Rhadamanthe passa une sonnée monumentale à ses troupes pour l'avoir poussé à bout. Maintenant le mal était fait, impossible de le réparer. Et Noël approchait à grand pas, mettre un des leur de côté s'avérait inenvisageable, Hadès en pèterait une durite. Il allait déblatérer un discours de trois heures sur l'importance de la solidarité, de la famille et de la désolation de sa vie, rien de réjouissant pour un repas de fête…

Les amis les plus proches du spectre, vinrent faire le forcing devant sa porte en lui parlant sans relâche, en s'excusant et en lui promettant de ne plus le comparer à un putois en décomposition – et surtout d'arrêter de parler du parfum si délicat d'Albafica. Il ne fallait pas prononcer son prénom devant le Deep.

Au bout de deux jours, Niobé sortit la tête par la porte, renfrogné et méfiant. La mine patibulaire, il leur somma de déguerpir. Non il ne participera pas au repas de fin d'année dans le but de passer pour le clown de service !

Queen parla le premier d'une voix empathique.

— Allons Niobé, tu nous manquerais. Nous te promettons de changer de comportement, ce n'était que des plaisanteries sans conséquences.

— Ah oui vraiment ? répondit sèchement le principal concerné. Ca te plairait que je me foute de ton allure de métro-sexuelle ?

Avec une moue agacée, l'Alraune se contint.

— Tu viens de le faire mais effectivement, je sais ce que tu ressens.

— Aller reviens, interrompit Rock. Je m'ennuie tout seul à mon poste, y a plus personne qui me raconte de blagues.

Sylphide argumenta également.

— Tu sais chacun d'entre nous est unique, personne n'a les capacité d'un autre. Si tout le monde se ressemblait, notre majesté aurait une armée bien médiocre. C'est la différence qui fait notre richesse. Pardonne-nous, on t'apprécie comme tu es.

— Et moi j'aime bien ton parfum ! renchérit Rock brut de pomme. Tu ne nous fais plus la tête ?

Niobé prit le temps d'examiner les visages plein de remords de ses compagnons, effectivement, ils semblaient contrits. Ils attendaient un signe de réconciliation, non rancunier, le spectre au parfum particulier sourit et haussa les épaules.

— Bon d'accord, je vous pardonne mais que ça ne recommence pas !

— Promis ! clamèrent le petit groupe en chœur.

Rock prit son ami dans ses bras gigantesques et Queen lui offrit une bouteille d'un parfum de luxe de facture française. En clignant de l'œil il lui apprit.

— C'est un cadeau tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère, messire Rhadamanthe l'a rapporté de Paris, il a pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

— Ne me dis pas qu'il est à la rose ? demanda Niobé.

— Non rassure-toi, notre commandant n'aime pas ces fleurs de chochotte ! Il est au musc blanc et au bois de santal, de caractère comme toi.

Soulagé de compter des amis fidèles malgré leur humour douteux, le Bolivien soupira d'aise. Entouré d'une famille comme celle-là, il sut que l'esprit de Noël les avait touché, le repentir est quelque chose de mérité.


	5. La soif de reconnaissance

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **La soif de reconnaissance**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Dans l'armée du Seigneur des Enfers, chaque spectre était unique et possédait des capacités particulières. Certains n'étaient même pas humains. Wimber faisait parti de cette catégorie, ou tout du moins, aimait-il le laisser penser… Il cultivait des habitudes et des manières surprenantes, comme le fait de dormir à l'envers. Souvent, le spectre se suspendait par les pieds pendant qu'il sommeillait sur son temps de garde. Personne n'osait lui dire quoi que ce soit, car malgré son rang inférieur, une aura sombre planait autour de sa personne. On disait qu'il était bien vu de Pandore, normal, il avait le rang d'assassin pour madame. De ce fait, aucun de ses congénères ne l'asticotait.

Son visage âcre aux lignes effilées donnait des sueurs froides, ainsi que ses yeux violines magnifiés d'une lueur glaciale. Enfin, ses canines pointues finissaient de refroidir quiconque tentait de l'approcher. Elles rappelaient celles de ses petites amies, ses compagnes de la nuit. Partout où il allait, les chauves-souris l'accompagnaient en tournant au dessus de lui. Wimber aimait dire qu'il provenait de Transylvanie, il entretenait parfaitement le mystère sur ses origines. Seul Hadès savait d'où il venait. Alors, au fil des siècles, tout le monde pensait que l'homme ne s'avérait pas humain. Les plus simplets des soldats l'évitaient dès qu'il entrait quelque part, fuyaient à bonne distance. Grâce à cette légende, le noiraud jouissait de beaucoup de privilèges, notamment la meilleur place à la table pour le dîner ; ou encore d'escorter la Dame des Enfers en visite sur la Terre.

De toute la garde du dieu ténébreux, Wimber était l'un des rares à alimenter autant d'énigmes sur son passé. On le craignait autant qu'on l'enviait. Il avançait partout avec une assurance déconcertante, même devant les juges, ses iris aconits ne se voilaient jamais de soumission. Limite il devenait presque irrespectueux certaines fois, mais toujours Pandore venait à son secours.

* * *

Une fois, Myū vint chercher des comptes auprès de ce vampire redouté. Ses chauves-souris avaient attaqué sans raison ses fairies chéries. Serein, le spectre-papillon frappa à sa porte, comme celui-ci ne répondait pas, il pénétra incontinent dans la pièce. Les autres croyaient que leur confrère dormait dans un cercueil ou qu'il buvait du sang. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Wimber s'attaquer à une bouteille de lait. Il buvait avidement ce nectar opaque au goulot carrément. L'invité ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée.

— Elle est belle la réputation du terrible spectre vampire ! Si les autres savaient, tu redescendrais de ton piédestal en moins de deux. Je suis déçu… Moi qui pensais que tu buvais le sang de tes adversaires.

— Ne t'avise pas de le répéter je te préviens ! aboya l'usurpateur.

— Pourquoi toutes ces simagrées ? Tu as besoin de ça pour te démarquer des autres ?

— Ca ne te regarde pas ! Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour tenir ta langue d'insecte ?

Main caressant son menton, Myū réfléchissait en prenant bien tout son temps, histoire de savourer la déconvenue de son camarade.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, le papillon sourit de ce sourire si ombrageux qui contribuait à sa réputation.

— Je verrais en temps et en heure. Je te laisse, et oh, surveille tes monstres, s'ils s'en reprennent à mes merveilles je te le ferais payer.

Grimace gravée sur son beau visage, Wimber se contenta de souffler. Son condisciple le tenait par le bout du nez, ou plutôt des canines. Avec le tempérament joueur du spectre aux fairies, il était cuit. Jamais il n'allait lui demander contrepartie, faisant durer le plaisir de la tourmente. Mais tel était le prix à payer pour demeurer une légende au sein des spectres. Enfin, s'il avait su, il aurait étanché sa soif avec du raisin au lieu du lait de Cheshire.


	6. Canevas

NdA :

J'utilise le mot « transgenre » parce que je trouve qu'il a une connotation plus respectueuse que travesti pour décrire Veronica.

Ce que j'aime dans TLC c'est cette notion de _**tolérance**_ , on voit des dieux, des spectres sans définition particulière, ce qui reflète notre société. Acceptons la différence et ne cataloguons pas les individus dans des cases.

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Canevas**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Hadès aimait par-dessus tout la musique, cela le faisait vibrer, à travers elle, il percevait l'âme simple des mortels ainsi que leurs plaisirs sommaires. C'était pour cette raison entre autre qu'il privilégiait le raffinement de certains de ses soldats. Quelques mélomanes résidaient dans son royaume, tel Veronica de Nasu. Ce spectre obscur surprenait de par ses manières peu orthodoxes.

Chaque jour avant de quitter sa chambre, il revêtait tous les apparats féminins dont la nature l'avait démuni. Longuement devant sa glace, il peignait sa soyeuse chevelure flave, dessinait les contours de sa bouche à l'aide d'un rouge à lèvre violine et déposait sur ses cils le mascara nécessaire afin de les étoffer. Enfin, il s'habillait d'un tabarro luxueux paré de broderies dorées faites main. En somme : l'extravagance à l'état pure contenue dans une élégance évidente.

L'étoile de l'Etude adorait se pavaner, exposer ses manières précieuses et susciter la jalousie de ses semblables. Il avait gardé quelques privilèges dû à son haut rang, notamment de jouir d'une salle de musique rien que pour lui. Le seigneur Thanatos le portait dans son estime depuis des temps immémoriaux. Un gigantesque orgue s'imposait au fond d'une salle minimaliste où les murs étaient ornés de drapés pourpres.

* * *

Pendant des heures et des heures, le spectre atypique jouait de son instrument préféré. Le baroque du son puissant théâtralisant à merveille son côté expansif. Jouer pour soi, jouer pour contrer la mort mais surtout jouer pour _lui_.

Ce n'était pas nouveau lorsqu'un spectre portait une admiration toute particulière à l'un de ses commandants, mais avec le transgenre cela prenait une mesure autre… A ce stade cela ne s'appelait plus de la dévotion mais un culte. Veronica ne voyait que très rarement le dieu de la Mort vu qu'il n'avait plus à faire directement à lui en temps de paix. Alors en effleurant du bout des doigts les touches, il percevait presque la présence ombreuse de sa déité, son aura implacable ainsi que son autoritarisme démesuré. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de continuité de proximité.

Malheureusement pour le Nasu, Thanatos n'entretenait plus quelconque liens ces dernières années, trop occupé dans son jardin fleuri.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il jouait, Veronica accentuait la pression de ses mains sur les touches, se fondait dans le drame de sa musique violente. Ses émotions transparaissaient à travers ses gestes : la jalousie. Jalousie envers les nymphes privilégiées et belles, bien plus belles que lui. Même avec ses faux atouts, jamais il ne sera comme elles. Malgré ça, le pianiste possédait le don de la musique, chose qu'affectionnait également Thanatos. Ce même attrait les rapprochait un peu. Il avait ce talent en plus ce qui le rendait unique.

* * *

Quand les deux personnages se croisaient à la Giudecca, le cœur du spectre se pinçait. L'approcher était devenu quasiment impossible. En signe de déférence, Veronica lui offrait sa plus belle révérence et surtout son sourire le plus enjôleur. En son for intérieur il voulait ressentir à nouveau le brasier de ce pouvoir si noir, si dévastateur. Toute à l'image de son porteur.

Comme le spectre androgyne aimait entretenir la confusion, jamais il ne montrait signe de désappointement. Au contraire, il demeurait fidèle à son caractère provoquant. Quand la mélancolie le rongeait – ce qui pouvait arriver à tout spectre – il triturait par dessous ses habits un pendentif en forme d'étoile. Ce bijou lui avait été offert par son idole il y a fort longtemps, ce qui le rattachait encore à lui. Et là le blond souriait à cette évocation car cette étoile symbolisait ce lien tissé à travers les âges, relique d'une époque révolue.

En serrant le sautoir, Veronica décida que cette année, pour Noël il présenterait à sa seigneurie un morceau crée pour l'occasion. Car tous les ans au palais au moment des fêtes, Hadès convoquait les dieux jumeaux plus que durant le reste de l'année. Il le reverrait un petit peu plus donc, histoire de briller à ses yeux sous les applaudissements de ses camarades. Résolu à ne pas se laisser abattre, il se mit aussitôt à son orgue avec des sentiments moins amers.


	7. Sweet chocolate

NdA :

Je ne me suis pas foulée pour le titre.

Choupichose : attends que je te bisoute…

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Sweet chocolate**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Tout le monde connaissait Valentine et son attrait pour les fêtes de Noël… Tous sans exception – surtout Rhadamanthe, noble juge. Dès la fin de l'automne, il s'affairait déjà aux préparatifs de décembre. Il faisait des allées et venues entre la Terre des hommes et les Enfers, concoctait des douceurs à base de ô surprise, chocolats. Tout y passait : du chocolat amer au blanc, au praliné garni de nougatine ou d'éclats de caramel. En la matière, le spectre de la Harpie possédait une imagination débordante. Ses essais culinaires étaient testés par ses amis les plus proches pour offrir le chef-d'œuvre final à sa muse : Rhadamanthe bien évidemment. Il ne fallait pas lui présenter des confiseries ratées, cela représentait une honte épouvantable pour notre spectre.

Le juge méritait l'excellence, la crème des crèmes, en ce titre, Valentine rivalisait de génie pour parfaire ses merveilles chocolatées. Fier comme un coq, tous les jours – et soixante jours cela fait beaucoup – il apportait ses confections à son commandant. Le matin, pour le thé de dix heures, après déjeuner, avec le café de deux heures, puis le thé de cinq heures et enfin après le repas du soir. Et aussi pour la petite collation d'avant coucher, très important.

Le britannique ingurgitait des tonnes de chocolats sous le regard bienveillant de son bras droit. S'il n'y avait eu que ça… Valentine excellait également dans les _milk-shakes_ et autre _smoothies_ liquides. Le monde du juge se nappait de cacao sous toutes formes confondues, il en rêvait même la nuit, se retournait dans son lit pour être envahi de haut-le-cœur. En quelques semaines, il prenait des kilos mais personne n'osait rien dire. Sauf Kanon qui se délectait de balancer quelques remarques bien senties envers son _boy-friend_. Et aussi Saga par pure méchanceté. Ou encore Eaque et Minos dans le but d'asticoter leur frère. Hadès aussi se permettait de placer des petites phrases assassines. Sans oublier les dieux jumeaux qui n'aimaient personne. Pandore ne se gênait pas pour déverser son fiel. Bref, pratiquement personne n'osait émettre son avis.

* * *

L'apothéose de cette ode au chocolat se terminait le vingt quatre au soir par une buche géante et une gâteau à étages afin de contenter tous les habitants des Enfers et de sceller l'esprit de partage. Rien qu'en voyant les pâtisseries de loin, la Wyverne attrapait des sueurs froides, devenait blanc puis passait au vert pâle. Malgré son caractère intransigeant, jamais il ne refusait de goûter aux cadeaux de son lieutenant. Avec lui, Rhadamanthe prenait des pincettes – dans la mesure du raisonnable. Les attentions de l'étoile des Lamentations étaient on ne peut plus louables : faire plaisir. Il donnait tellement de son temps et mettait tout son amour dans ses friandises que le blond n'avait pas le cœur de le décevoir. Alors, bon an, mal an, il mangeait une quantité incalculable de cochonneries hyper sucrées. S'il avait été encore humain, son taux de diabète aurait sans doute dépassé le taux mortel. Il finissait généralement l'hiver avec un foie en piteux état et une petite brioche qui remplaçait ses tablettes de chocolat.

Encore ce soir, au coin du feu à Caïna, devant l'air contemplatif de Valentine, Rhadamanthe dégustait du bout des dents sa troisième forêt noire de la journée, en dessert – et ce accompagné d'un chocolat chaud.

La vénération de la Harpie n'avait pas de limite, sauf celle de l'estomac de la Wyverne.


	8. Double face

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Double face**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Les spectres du Prince des morts n'avaient pas la réputation d'être sociables. Plutôt de nature rustre, ils n'aspiraient qu'à faire la guerre, asservir tout ennemi par la force. Chose véridique pour l'étoile de la Solitude qui portait admirablement bien son nom. Violate incarnait toutes ces valeurs à elle seule. Jamais elle ne se mélangeait aux autres, même en temps de paix. On la voyait toujours sérieuse, limite sévère, prête à écorcher quiconque la provoquerait. D'ailleurs ce fut bien la seule femme après Pandore à susciter autant de crainte et de respect aux mâles environnants.

Le passé de la guerrière laissait des traces indélébiles autant sur sa peau fracturée que sur son mental. Personne ne discernait ses pensées les plus intimes, pour tout le monde la femme-spectre représentait l'emblème de la détermination et du courage. C'était un rock inébranlable que rien ne démolirait. Rien sauf l'absence de retour…

* * *

Violate n'aimait pas les rassemblements, elle les évitait par tous les moyens. Souvent en fin d'année, elle demandait des missions afin de ne pas rester aux Enfers et de participer aux festivités. Faire semblant ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire, alors pourquoi se forcer à regarder cette mascarade ?

Elle ne voulait rien d'autre si ce n'était rendre fier son _illustre personne_. Elle se mentait car quelqu'un comptait dans sa vie, quelqu'un prenait une importance énorme. Eaque possédait ses faveurs et plus encore : son admiration sans borne. Et cela lui suffisait, elle, la solitaire. Voir évoluer son supérieur, serein et majestueux, noble et présomptueux. Juste ça. La plantureuse brune n'éprouvait aucune envie ni jalousie, elle savait qu'elle lui appartenait puisque c'était la condition sine qua non pour le servir. Les autres soldats aussi avaient le même rang mais tant pis, elle s'en moquait. Ils n'existaient pas. Seul le Garuda importait.

* * *

A l'approche des fêtes, la Béhémot quittait les Enfers et laissait le juge tranquille, en famille. Encore une fois : aucune once d'amertume ne venait troubler son moral. Elle s'oubliait pour le bien-être d'Eaque. Comme une amante compatissante, elle le veillait de loin, que rien ne manque à son confort. Le voir heureux suffisait à son bonheur.

Violate partait milieu décembre et ne revenait que fin janvier. Nul ne connaissait la teneur de ses missions, mais la jeune femme ne paraissait pas contrariée. Il lui fallait cet isolement, elle en avait besoin. Puis, chaque nouvelle année elle reprenait son poste après avoir vu en tête à tête son commandant. Cet entretien annuel, pour rien au monde elle ne le raterait. Elle pouvait constater de visu les traits reposés ou fatigués du Garuda, l'observer dans ses postures qui trahissaient un surmenage.

Aucun de ses compagnons d'arme ne soupçonnait le véritable caractère du spectre le plus puissant physiquement de tout le royaume. Cette brute aux courbes avantageuses, cette machine de guerre à la volonté de fer, cette violence pure. Violate cachait un second visage, plus doux dû à sa nature féminine. Une âme de mère, d'épouse, d'amante protégeait son idole, car elle était son _aile_. Au fond de son être, vivait une personnalité magnanime qui s'exprimait sans fioriture.

Non, Violate ne regrettait pas son attachement pour lui, même s'il n'y avait pratiquement pas de retour. Elle l'attendait au détour d'un regard pétillant, d'un sourire sincère, d'un compliment élogieux. Cela lui suffisait amplement.


	9. Noir désir

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je m'excuse pour le retard, hier le site ne fonctionnait pas, impossible de me connecter. Du coup j'ai pris du retard.

Ce soir je publie sur Fyodor, demain j'essaierais d'écrire et de poster deux drabbles d'un coup… Qu'Hadès soit avec moi (et les grumeaux aussi).

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Noir désir**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Aux Enfers chaque surplis était différent, chaque porteur détenait une étoile unique. Tous sauf deux spectres. Un totem pour deux individus. Deux parties distinctes d'une plante : la Fleur du Mal, envoûtante et létale à la fois.

Queen avait le privilège d'être assimilé aux pétales tandis que Fyodor, son antagoniste, aux racines. Le premier rayonnait de par son charisme, le second se terrait dans des recoins plus sombres de l'âme humaine.

* * *

Fyodor ne supportait pas qu'on le confonde avec l'autre spectre.

Fyodor n'acceptait pas de partager son emblème avec qui que ce soit.

Fyodor vouait à Queen une haine indicible, vieille depuis des millénaires.

Fyodor désirait par-dessus tout être l'unique porteur.

Outre son penchant pour le sadisme, quand il punissait les prisonniers dont il avait la garde, c'était le reflet de son rival qui apparaissait dans les prunelles meurtries de ses victimes. Lorsqu'il donnait des coups, brisait des os, lacérait des lambeaux de chair, il s'imaginait la lente agonie du rosé, l'implorant d'en finir au plus vite. Quand il voyait l'autre se pavaner dans son surplis, Fyodor rentrait dans une rage sourde. Comment se pouvait-il que la mandragore soit divisée en deux ?

Pourtant aucune complémentarité ne venait solidifier leurs pouvoirs. Jamais les hommes ne collaboraient ensemble ou ne partaient en guerre côtes à côtes. Queen symbolisait l'étoile scintillante, Fyodor un astre de la nuit voué au monde des ténèbres. L'un se trouvait entouré, l'autre isolé dans les entrailles de l'au-delà.

Finalement, cette plante vénéneuse se révélait aussi terrible qu'une amante infidèle, elle condamnait deux porteurs à souffrir autant que la vénérer.

* * *

De jour comme de nuit, le borgne voulait extraire à main nue, pièce par pièce du corps de l'Alraune le surplis convoité afin de retrouver une unité.

Le soir, seul à l'abri des regards, il lui parlait, à la Mandragore. Posée sur son socle d'onyx, rutilante aux reflets du ciel sans fin, le spectre questionnait, revendiquait, s'emportait. Il s'inventait milles plans pour tuer son collègue au détour d'une prison déserte, ou encore l'enfermer dans une de ses geôles perdues aux confins des Enfers. Là, personne ne viendrait le chercher, et il l'aurait en entier, la fabuleuse, la merveilleuse.

La Mandragore ne rendait pas fou seulement les hommes, son emprise s'étendait également sur ses porteurs et la convoitise rongeait ceux-ci jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'était pour toutes ces raisons que Fyodor éprouvait un désir incommensurable d'enlever la vie à son ennemi. Ce désir sombre qui ravageait son cœur.


	10. De la Grenouille au Dragon

NdA :

J'ai tenté d'écrire une fable pour parler de Zélos parce que ce n'est pas un personnage très inspirant. Je ne me prétends pas Esope, je vous livre mon écrit cash.

Ceci est le début, la suite arrive avec d'autres drabbles…

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **De la Grenouille au Dragon**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

La Grenouille éprise de gloire, récoltait les lauriers en frappant des êtres à terre. Aveuglée par sa jalousie, elle rampait à l'ombre de ses ennemis, leur sautant sur le dos quand ils étaient moribonds.

Normalement elle obéissait au grand Dragon, son souverain et commandant. Majestueux et puissant, il inspirait la terreur pour les habitants du monde sans lumière. Vaillant comme un poltron, le batracien le souillait de son venin putride. Par devant la Grenouille gazouillait du « messire » à tout va, tandis que par derrière elle bavait milles injures.

La lâcheté était sa qualité…

Un jour la Grenouille périt sous les coups de dards du Scorpion, amoureux des douces tortures. Sans se défendre, elle cria à l'aide sans résultat. Le Dragon du haut de sa montagne l'entendit s'époumoner mais n'intervint pas, connaissant l'inutilité de son subordonné.

Lorsqu'on porte une fausse dévotion en semant de la discorde, on récolte les fruits de sa vilenie.


	11. Don de sacrifice

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Don de sacrifice**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Gordon était assis à la même table que ses amis, à savoir Queen et Sylphide. Ils jouaient aux cartes comme souvent pendant leurs quartiers libres. Des verres ainsi que des amuses-bouches se trouvaient posés sur la table, éparpillés parmis les cadavres de bouteilles de bière.

Sylphide semblait concentré sur son jeu, il ne décollait pas ses yeux de ses cartes. Queen commençait à s'énerver, il ne devait pas avoir la main, ses traits tendus ainsi que son tic de claquer sa langue contre son palais indiquait qu'il allait partir en vrille dans peu de temps. Gordon les observait, silencieux et sérieux.

Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait d'autres partenaires de galère et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait troquer son statut de spectre à celui d'humain. Il avait vécu tant de péripéties avec ces deux énergumènes. Surtout avec Queen, l'éternel provocateur. Même lorsqu'ils se querellaient, la brouille ne durait jamais longtemps. Même quand l'Alraune se défendait bec et ongle d'avoir raison, le placide Minotaure abondait dans son sens.

Pour eux, Gordon s'était sacrifié plus d'une fois lors des diverses guerres et encore à l'heure actuelle il était prêt à recommencer. Sauver l'honneur de ses compagnons demeurait son leitmotiv.

* * *

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le coup de poing que Queen avait frappé sur la table.

— Bon alors tu joues ? C'est à toi !

— Oui, oui minute, je réfléchis, répondit Gordon le plus calmement du monde.

— Tu réfléchis à quoi ? Y a rien à réfléchir, joue et tais-toi.

L'allemand devait vraiment détenir un jeu pourri pour être d'une humeur aussi exécrable.

Quant à Sylphide, il se contenta de mordiller sa lèvre en attendant que l'orage passe.

Le Minotaure fronça ses sourcils, concentré sous l'œil scrutateur de son camarade. Son impulsivité n'avait d'égal que son entièreté, avec le rosé c'était tout ou rien. En ce moment le « tout » allait déverser son trop-plein de hargne…

Tout à coup, les trois protagonistes rivèrent leurs regards sur la dernière bouteille de bière. Les pupilles allaient et venaient entre les spectres et la canette bénie puis dérivaient sur les mains pour détecter le moindre mouvement. La tension monta d'un cran. Queen eut un rictus en une moue contrariée, Sylphide amorça une esquisse du bras tandis que Gordon attrapa des sueurs froides.

Les respirations s'accélérèrent, les cages thoraciques se bombaient sous le rythme effréné de la tension. Soudain, en traître, Gordon lança une poignée de cacahuètes à la figure de Sylphide dans le but de faire diversion et s'empara de la bouteille. Dans le même temps, Queen se vautra sur la table en lâchant un juron dans sa langue natale. Puis, le plus naturellement du monde, le Polonais offrit son butin à son meilleur ami afin de l'apaiser.

Oui, le grand brun s'effaçait, faisait des concessions au profit de son pilier car avec Queen, Gordon avait développé le don du sacrifice.


	12. Sa perte

NdA :

J'ai emprunté l'idée du pairing Valentine/Sylphide à ma petite poire et à Baka.

RaR :

Mea culpa : _Griffon addict_ , je suis désolée d'avoir zappé ma réponse, je publie sans penser à répondre aux anonymes. C'est un oubli que je répare ce soir : je te remercie de t'être manifestée, je t'avoue que je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler des spectres oubliés du fandom et pourtant ils le méritent. Je suis très heureuse si tu les as trouvé beaux dans mes textes ^^ (j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas quant aux zigotos que j'utilise).

 _Celestia-layla_ : merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse si tu as apprécié ;)

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Sa perte…**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Sylphide aimait se retrouver seul dans la Vallée des Ouragans, perdus au milieu des rafales. Le temps n'avait plus de prise dans ce lieu oublié, battu par les alizés. Ici l'air y était plus vivifiant que partout ailleurs.

Cette habitude de s'isoler perdurait malgré les siècles écoulés, avant de connaître son héros, avant de rejoindre le premier juge. Et puis il y avait _lui_ , Valentine, l'être le plus probe à sa connaissance. Les deux spectres formaient une équipe parfaite, et plus encore…

Valentine admirait Rhadamanthe plus que sa vie, Sylphide pareillement. Servir sa majesté avait contribué à les réunir sur d'autres plans. Ensemble ils parlaient du passé, spéculaient sur l'avenir, profitaient du présent. Cet amour platonique donnait un goût de miel dans l'amertume du Basilic. Avec Valentine, il connaissait la chaleur de l'âme, l'attention derrière une phrase anodine. Avec la Harpie, il n'était plus seul.

Les jours, les mois, les années passaient tranquillement sous l'étreinte chaste de deux spectres cherchant l'élan de l'amour. Malgré l'aura empoisonnée de l'argenté, quelque chose existait entre eux. De plus Valentine ne ressentait pas le besoin furieux de s'unir par la chair, au contraire, ce respect mutuel lui allait parfaitement bien. Juste, ils s'écoutaient, se réconfortaient, se dorlotaient. Quelques fois, les baisers supplantaient les murmures, les mains cherchaient les peaux froides trop longtemps délaissées. Parfois oui, l'ardeur se faisait plus viscérale et Sylphide abdiquait au risque d'intoxiquer son amant.

* * *

Tout allait pour le mieux. Vraiment tout. Tout, sauf…

L'ironie de la situation s'établissait dans le fait que la personne qui les avait réuni sans le vouloir, les séparait également. Rhadamanthe représentait une divinité aux yeux de ses soldats, ses généraux ne s'extrayaient pas à la règle. Le besoin de le servir, se révélait aussi fort que celui de s'aimer. Briller au regard du juge n'avait pas de prix. Et Valentine faisait du zèle jusqu'à la limite de la servitude, s'oubliant et oubliant son compagnon. Ses yeux auréolins s'illuminaient dès que le juge les posait sur lui. Son sourire irradiait son visage jusqu'à éclater l'émail de ses dents. Plus personne ne comptait à part la Wyverne. Sylphide retombait dans l'oubli absolu. Une dualité s'emparait de son être, celle de haïr son âme-sœur autant que son commandant et celle de les idolâtrer. Fatalement, il ne pouvait en vouloir à l'étoile de la Férocité, comment pourrait-on lui reprocher quoi que ce soit à part rassembler autant d'hommes sous sa bannière ?

Il ne fallait pas toucher à son icône.

Sur un mont surplombant la Vallée, l'étoile de la Victoire se flagellait. Il voyait bien que cette adoration de la part de Valentine dépassait l'entendement. Il comprenait parmi les louanges, que cette admiration ne sera jamais à la hauteur de son amour. Un lien plus fort que tous les sentiments humains attachait Rhadamanthe à ses spectres. Ce n'était pas définissable, pourtant cela existait sous une forme concrète. Sylphide ne rivalisait pas avec le juge, d'ailleurs il n'en avait pas l'envie puisqu'il plaçait cette dévotion sur un autre plan. Seulement quelque chose grondait en lui : non la jalousie mais la peur. Cette pression sous-jacente qui nous fait paniquer, cette impression irréaliste de perdre la personne chérie.

Le bonheur quotidien se tâchait par les craintes infondées du Belge. Lorsqu'il méditait sur son rocher, alors tous les évènements marquants de sa vie spectrale défilaient sous ses yeux. Les guerres, les morts successives de ses camarades, celui de la Harpie, leurs derniers mots, leurs derniers regards échangés et toujours cette personne intemporelle les dispersant au gré de ses exploits.

Sylphide luttait contre ses émotions contradictoires sans parvenir à les dompter et surtout sans en parler à son compagnon. A chaque fois, Valentine périssait pour la vie de son roi et Sylphide demeurait en retrait. Est-ce que l'étoile des Lamentations mourrait pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il offrirait ses larmes si l'inverse se produisait ? De cela, l'argenté n'émettait que des suppositions. Ses pensées confuses floutaient sa logique, il n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses entre la peur et la dévotion, entre l'amour et le don de soi. Probablement qu'il souhaitait secrètement que Valentine ne meurt pas pour son commandant mais préfère vivre pour son amant…


	13. L'argent n'est rien

NdA :

Je remercie ma petite Shiro pour m'avoir aidé sur le thème de Charon et la pièce. J'ai dérivé mais l'idée est là ^^

Je vais répondre aux reviews avant de me faire fouetter par Rune, désolé je suis perdue, mais sachez que pour moi c'est un manque de respect de ne pas remercier chacune d'entre vous. Bon choupichose, tu sais que je vais te bisouter en privé…

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **L'argent n'est rien**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Un chant résonnait continuellement sur les rives de l'Achéron, ce qui n'égayait pas pour autant le climat sinistre régnant. Charon chantait, naviguait sur les eaux noires sans se soucier de la vie quotidienne des Enfers. Il menait sa barque au gré des passages des âmes errantes, récoltait les deniers et recommençait. Il chantait pour passer le temps, parce qu'il aimait ça. Comme tout bon Italien qui se respecte, parler en mélodie était sa marque de fabrique.

Il faisait l'unanimité auprès de ses pairs car il se manifestait neutre même vis-à-vis de ses ennemis. Lui, ce qu'il l'intéressait ne se résumait pas aux guerres et au sang. Non, le Passeur aimait les règles, celles instaurées par lui et le respect.

Parcourir le fleuve maudit avait un prix, il ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste une petite pièce en or, symbole d'une existence défunte. De toute manière ici l'argent ne servait à rien. Monnayer son jugement ou une clémence auprès d'un des juges était tout bonnement ridicule.

* * *

Tout le monde se demandait ce que l'étoile de l'Intervalle faisait de ses sous… Pourtant sa réputation n'était pas entachée par de sales rumeurs d'avarice.

Charon aimait plus son métier qu'autre chose, pour lui le fait de se faire rémunérer marquait son utilité. Il existait, divertissait les humains une dernière fois avant leur procès. Ce spectre si particulier ne possédait aucun préjugé, il demeurait libre parmi la garde du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

D'ailleurs, l'Italien triturait souvent une pièce vieillie vert-de-gris mais personne ne connaissait sa provenance. Les marques de rouille souillaient le métal mais qu'importe, cela le rapprochait de lui, son maître absolu, Hadès, généreux et altruiste. Cette pièce signifiait beaucoup pour le spectre masqué. Son éveil ne fut pas des plus faciles. Sa venue non plus. Mortel, il périt par noyade, tué par un rival qui le jalousait pour les beaux yeux d'une femme. Histoire banale, histoire sans intérêt n'est-ce pas ?

Seulement, au moment de passer la rive, Charon eût des tremblements, pris de malaise, ses souvenirs et surtout ses ressentis remontèrent à la surface de son cœur. Il restait bloqué sur la terre calcinée sans pouvoir embarquer. La voix d'Hadès résonnait dans son être, le poussant à le rejoindre. Une force indescriptible le hantait, là, au milieu du désert minéral, sa volonté s'émiettait. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pouvoir contenter son dieu. A peine arrivé et déjà inutile. Pétri de rage et d'impuissance, Charon cria. Jamais il ne traverserait ces eaux sans fin et jamais il ne servirait correctement le sombre monarque.

* * *

Alors, Hadès en personne vint à sa rencontre. Laisser un de ses soldats sur le bas côté était hors de question. Son cosmos puissant enveloppa Charon, l'emplit de courage. Sa voix de velours lui murmura des encouragements. Le dieu en personne se tenait dans l'embarcation, main tendue vers le nouveau spectre. Son sourire mélancolique l'invitait sans retenue.

Comment résister et surtout, comment le décevoir ?

Au prix d'efforts considérables, Charon posa un pied dans la barque qui tangua. Paniqué, il reporta ses craintes dans les yeux célestes de son souverain. Et comme par magie, tout se dissipa. Dedans il lut tout l'amour que possédait Hadès pour ses soldats, lui y compris. L'amour d'un dieu pareil valait tous ceux des plus belles femmes du monde, car il s'avérait pur et inconditionnel. Quand Charon fut entièrement dans le petit navire, Hadès le félicita, lui apprit que son totem serait à l'effigie de son rôle : le passeur des âmes, le premier à accueillir les nouveaux sujets, les rassurer. En guise de récompense, le roi ténébreux remit une pièce dorée dans les mains de Charon. Une gratification pour son exploit.

Depuis, le spectre de l'Achéron chérit son fleuve autant que son souverain, c'est pour cette raison que ce cadeau fabuleux ne le quitte jamais et qu'il exige une obole afin de lui rappeler ce moment unique.


	14. Le silence vaut tous les pardons

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Le texte sur Queen devait se positionner en sixième, seulement il m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'avais du mal à capter son caractère. Après m'être renseignée auprès de mon experte personnelle, je vous le livre.

Merci à **Aeter** pour son éclairage quant à l'Alraune, je m'inspire un peu du sien dans le traitement.

Bonne lecture,

Peri

PS : je dois dire que je les aime de plus en plus ces deux là ^^

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Le silence vaut tous les pardons**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Queen avait la réputation d'être explosif, expressif et entier. Il ne restait jamais seul, entouré de ses amis et surtout le plus précieux d'entre tous : Gordon. Ce fut le premier à faire parti de son « clan ». A se rallier aux idéaux de leur commandant. Tout cela rapproche.

Leur lien comportait des hauts et des bas. Beaucoup de bas. Et ce, par la faute du caractère obstiné de l'Allemand. Il n'admettait aucune faiblesse. Alors il tua plusieurs fois de ses propres mains l'ami cher à son cœur. Personne ne comprenait sa façon de faire, sauf Gordon. Et Gordon ne lui en voulait pas, seulement ce n'était pas le cas pour le fautif…

* * *

Quand Queen allait mal, il évitait tout contact avec son allié. Reclus quelque part loin de lui, il fuyait ses torts. Ces ombres du passé qui laissaient de vilaines traces entre les deux spectres. Seul dans son coin, l'Alraune ruminait, retraçait le fil des évènements et remodelait le passé. Il pensait même quelques fois à solliciter l'aide de Yoma afin de remonter le temps, d'effacer ses erreurs.

Contre toute attente, le rosé s'en voulait monstrueusement d'avoir ôté la vie à Gordon. Ce n'était pas de son ressort ni de son droit de faire une chose aussi radicale. Mais Queen demeurait sans concession, agissant sur l'impulsivité du moment. Quand il regardait le visage rassurant de son binôme, il y voyait toute son agressivité refoulée. Bien sûr qu'il regrettait, dès que la lame de sa guillotine avait fait son œuvre. Dans les combats, il n'y a pas de place pour les lamentations. Alors le spectre-fleur annihilait son acte horrible et continuait de se battre.

Mais là, la paix régnait pour un temps. A l'approche de Noël c'était pire. Tout se bousculait dans l'esprit de l'Alraune. Il ne méritait pas une amitié aussi fusionnelle, il ne trouvait pas le moyen de se racheter. Comme il se révélait d'une fierté sans commune mesure, jamais il ne parlait explicitement de ses tourments.

Queen, magnifique comme son emblème restait fier et entêté, muré dans ses remords. Pour ne pas faire de peine à Gordon, il partait à l'autre bout du royaume.

* * *

Le Minotaure souriait avec affection. Il connaissait l'autre sur le bout des pétales. Les mots les plus simples ne franchissaient pas la forteresse de leurs lèvres. Les amitiés les plus solides se construisent dans les silences, dans le réconfort des actes. Gordon n'exigeait rien, surtout pas d'excuses.

Le spectre à la hache le laissait se fustiger quelques semaines, puis il allait le chercher, encore une fois sans rien dire.

Là, au pied de la Cascade de sang, endroit grandiose aux Enfers, il retrouvait Queen absorbé par le flux en continu du liquide purpurin. Ce rouge sombre si unique, si vif. Une tape sur l'épaule, une bousculade, un rire gras, sonore.

Le rosé tourna sa tête en direction du grand brun aux cheveux longs. Son air de Viking l'impressionnait malgré les siècles écoulés. Par réflexe, le premier spectre soupira faussement mécontent. Il croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? siffla-t-il.

Tout en riant, Gordon lui enfila un bonnet rouge surmonté d'un pompon blanc sur la tête.

— Tiens, t'aura l'air moins sérieux, ça te va pas !

Grimace et moue contrariée.

— Tu fais chier !

Le ricanement du brun se répercuta à travers la roche.

— Arrête de te foutre de moi ! cria Queen sans conviction.

Gordon lui mit une grande tape dans le dos qui le fit un peu chanceler.

— T'as fini de faire ta diva ? Parce que ce soir on doit décorer la salle de réception, et si on laisse faire Myu il va nous mettre des papillons en papier partout sur les murs. J'ai horreur de ces machins ! Et puis, Sylph' t'attend pour la partie de poker, tu dois emmener les bières.

Queen haussa les épaules.

— Je n'avais pas oublié, mais t'étais pas obligé de me mettre ce bonnet ridicule sur la tête ! J'ai l'air de quoi ?

— Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? demanda Gordon avec un clin d'œil. Ca adoucit les traits de ton visage, ne l'enlève pas ! finit-il en s'esclaffant.

Puis, à son tour il s'affubla du même artifice. Sans dire l'essentiel, il dédramatisait la situation et comme toujours, prouvait à Queen qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son pardon car jamais il ne lui en voulut pour son geste.

Quant au rosé, il ferma les yeux, appréciant les non-dits, plus important que les longues discussions. A son tour, il mit un coup de pied dans les fesses de son camarade pour le faire avancer plus vite.

— Grouille ! J'ai pas envie que les autres avalent tous les gâteaux de Val, il va rien nous rester !


	15. Intervalle

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Aujourd'hui : publication de plusieurs drabbles parce que Noël approche et que j'aimerais mon concentrer sur autre chose.

Merci ma petite poire pour cette inondation de reviews fruitées, je sais pourquoi tu fais ça, vilaine :p

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Intervalle**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Edvard contemplait la statue cristallisée d'Asmita, dans un recoin du Cocyte. Cet endroit n'était pas très fréquenté, encore moins par un spectre de son niveau. Par le plus grand des bonheurs, il passa inaperçu au regard de son gardien, Valentine. Le Sylphe avait tout le loisir de s'adonner à cette observation. Le temps avait solidifié le corps du Gold, rigidifié le grain laiteux de sa peau, recouvert par une couche de poussière glacée. Ses paupières restaient closes, voilant des pupilles aveugles, pourtant l'ancienne Vierge possédait encore sa prestance divine. Même mort, il irradiait de par son aura céleste. Et le spectre se perdait dans ce moment de grâce tiraillé entre l'envie, la haine et l'admiration.

Il voulait lui ressembler, quelque part à ce mortel disposé de pouvoirs exceptionnels. Ce qui le sauva lui, de cette guerre, était juste l'affiliation à Hadès qui le préservait de la mort. Jamais il ne brilla au combat. Personne ne se rappelait de ses exploits. En aucun cas son commandant ne le félicita. Tout le monde se fichait de son existence.

Le Sylphe occupait un poste banal parmi tant d'autres soldats des Enfers, obéissait à son juge, trépassait, renaissait et ainsi de suite… Comme ses semblables, il se façonnait une apparence bravache qu'il savait friable. Une pichenette sur le front et la carapace se fendait. Quand on n'a pas le talent de la guerre, la force d'un Hercule, on pavane afin de se donner une contenance, une importance. Chose que le brun ne possédait pas.

Qu'avait-il lui, le spectre de l'Envol ?

Rien, une vie immortelle, sans plus. Il se faisait tuer pratiquement toujours en premier. Le reste du temps il supervisait une des prisons de son univers, raillé par ce chat miteux. Amère ironie que de se faire surpasser par un jeune chat sauvage…

Edvard représentait un pion de plus dans l'échiquier de la mort mis en place par le dieu des Enfers.

* * *

Noël, le Nouvel An, l'apocalypse, l'été, la Grande Equinoxe, il s'en moquait de tout ce cinéma. Rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'était ce visage angélique qui ne le regardait même pas. Même son ennemi défunt ne prêtait pas attention à lui.

Dès qu'il le pouvait, l'étoile terrestre de l'envol venait voler quelques minutes auprès de cet homme si unique, catalyseur d'oraison. Etre éliminé par une personne si spéciale devenait dérisoire quand on était soi-même un tout petit rien.

Cet instant fugace au dehors de la vie militaire se manifestait vivifiant. Juste une fois dans sa vie d'étoile sombre, il apparût important pour qu'un chevalier d'Athéna aussi puissant le supprime personnellement. C'était son répit, sa preuve que lui aussi était un être doté d'estime.


	16. Ma féérie

Je me suis laissée emporter par Myu, spectre sublime et mystérieux. Il est vrai que dans la réalité je n'aime pas les papillons, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur… ^_^

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Ma féérie**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

En hiver, la neige recouvrait certains pays de la Terre, particules féériques dispersant des notes de fraicheur.

En Enfer, le soufre régnait dans l'atmosphère carbonisée et desséchée d'un temps sans saison.

Dans la neige, les jeux d'enfant prenaient vie, entre une bataille ou la construction d'un igloo.

Dans la lave en fusion, les jeux de mort rongeaient les corps disloqués des damnés.

Tout en haut d'une montagne, le vent fouettait les visages amenant un souffle revigorant.

Tout en bas d'un volcan, l'émanation de sulfure empêchait toute respiration, provoquant même des étourdissements.

Rien de beau ne vivait ici bas. Sauf un être fantastique mi-spectre, mi-fée. Un papillon venu d'un autre monde parvenait à grandir, se métamorphoser, déployant sa magie entre les bouts de terre noircies.

* * *

Myu était le plus ancien des spectres de sa majesté, le premier à fouler ces paysages maudits. Sa présence démentait la rumeur qu'aucune beauté ne parvenait à subsister aux Enfers.

La créature fantasmagorique ne connaissait que ces étendues de désolation, la soif d'obéir à son roi, le besoin d'écraser par sa force psychique tout rival. En somme, une arme de guerre déguisée en nymphe.

Jamais il ne quitta son cocon. Hadès le gardait jalousement comme son trésor. Mais Myu avait connu quelque chose d'autre, une chose de plus. En la présence d'un individu atypique, dernier survivant d'un peuple étrange. Un homme qui n'en était pas un. Tout comme lui n'appartenait à aucune classe existante. Ils se complétaient. A travers le cosmos de Mû, le Papillon visualisa son histoire, ses souffrances, son oxygène, ses plaisirs… Il vit une autre terre, recouverte de givre, sublimée par un manteau blanc. Tout là haut, parmi les monts de pierres, entre les nuages cotonneux et le soleil blanc, Myu entraperçut un autre monde, lumineux, attrayant. Pour la première fois de sa vie ancestrale, il éprouva une formidable envie de s'échapper. Ces paysages enneigés n'avaient rien à voir avec les jardins fleuris d'Elysion, ni les ruisseaux aux eaux claires sans poissons. Cela n'avait rien de factice.

Animé par un sentiment de liberté, un jour de décembre l'étoile Enchanteresse déserta son royaume pour un lieu inconnu. Qu'importe le courroux de son dieu, ni les représailles et encore moins la punition, Myu s'envola pour le Tibet, attiré par la neige.

* * *

Quand il foula de ses pieds nus le sol gelé, un sentiment sans pareille s'invita en lui.

Quand il huma l'air pur, aveuglé par la lumière de l'astre, une délivrance s'empara de lui.

Quand il empoigna la neige si froide, une chaleur se propagea dans son cœur.

Il avait, quelque part, toujours souhaité voir une étrangeté comme cela. Ici tout était blanc, nimbé de paillettes translucides pas comme chez lui. Le ciel s'étendait à l'infini dans la toile azure du dôme céleste. Il apercevait presque la frontière du monde. Avec ses yeux de créature rien ne lui échappait, pas même la présence de Mû, là-bas à l'entrée de cette tour sommaire.

Le Bélier lui promit de le recevoir, un jour pour qu'il découvre la beauté de ses montagnes.

Chose promise, chose due. Et le spectre-insecte sourit, dévoilant un aspect presque humain. Sans arrières pensées démoniaques, il s'avança tranquillement en détaillant tous les aspects de cette région. Il avait coupé sa connexion, n'écoutant plus les appels incessants de son souverain. Seul le vent soufflant entre ses antennes prenait toute son attention, ainsi que les mots de bienvenue de son ancien ennemi.

Myu n'était pas là pour chercher amitié, seulement pour profiter d'un moment féérique, égoïste et opportuniste. En marchant sur le tapis nivéen, il sût que définitivement, il adopterait la neige comme élément prodigieux, car sa magie à lui, résidait dans la poudre de lune.


	17. Clochette

NdA :

L'étoile terrestre de l'Animalité détenue par Cheshire n'est pas à confondre avec l'étoile céleste de l'Animalité détenue par Pharaon.

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Clochette**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

 _Diguiling diguiling_ ,

Résonnait partout à la Giudecca.

 _Diguiling diguiling_ ,

Tintait le bruit léger d'une clochette.

.

Partout où Cheshire allait, un son familier le suivait. Attaché autour du cou, un ruban noir surplombé d'une clochette dorée. Cette breloque en faisait rire plus d'un. Comme Edvard par exemple qui se moquait du spectre juvénile quand il déambulait seul dans les couloirs. Ou encore Pharaon qui le comparait à un petit chat domestique. Il était vrai que face à Cerbère, personne ne faisait le poids.

Le spectre félin dénotait de prime abord. Son allure frêle, à peine sortie de l'enfance, son rôle indéfini dans la garde du Seigneur des Enfers, son lien avec Pandore, tout contribuait à interroger.

Son ton enjoué, limite moqueur, sa joie de vivre n'avait pas de place dans ce domaine rongé par la mort.

Cheshire jouait. Avec les autres, avec ses proies, avec sa maîtresse. Sa vie se résumait en un amalgame de plaisirs, profitant de son statut de privilégié. Comme les chats, monsieur paraissait à l'ombre d'une alcôve, lové sur une méridienne de velours. Se levant quand bon lui semblait, prenant ses repas à part de ses congénères, dans la suite de Pandore. L'adolescent adorait provoquer, ses remarques mesquines reflétaient son tempérament de prédateur. Sourire en coin, dents étincelantes, œil pétillant de malice, il savait que nul ne le toucherait. Il restait bien droit, du haut de sa petite stature devant les grands spectres tel Rock en le défiant du regard. Puis, il s'en retournait en tirant la langue accompagné de son petit rire, sautillant fièrement.

* * *

 _Diguiling diguiling_ ,

Résonnait partout à la Giudecca.

 _Diguiling diguiling_ ,

Tintait le bruit léger d'une clochette.

.

Quand il croisait Rhadamanthe, Cheshire feulait de rage. Claquait sa langue contre son palais. Ce juge de malheur ne respectait pas sa maîtresse. Mais que pouvait faire un chaton contre un dragon ?

Eaque le toisait de ses clématites glacées, affichant son mépris flagrant. Quant à Minos, il se contentait de sourire fugacement, les faibles ne l'intéressaient pas. Cheshire attirait le dédain des plus forts, qu'importait, il n'avait pas à faire à eux. Au contraire, le spectre animal se délectait de leurs minauderies ou leurs excuses face à la Dame noire. Il restait en retrait, dans un coin de la salle de musique, savourant les notes punitives tandis que ces pauvres minables grimaçaient de douleur. Son sourire s'élargissait à mesure que le faciès de la Wyverne se durcissait.

Cheshire, triomphant dans l'ombre de Pandore.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la même affaire face aux dieux jumeaux, exécrables déités sans scrupules. Leurs cosmos implacables l'écrasaient au même titre que la jeune femme. Quand elle courbait l'échine, sa douleur se confondait en elle. Apeuré comme un chat sans défense face à un lion, sa nature reprenait le dessus et il fondait sous les jupons de sa reine en un couinement misérable. Dessous les froufrous et les dentelles, il tremblait et attendait qu'ils disparaissent. Alors il sortait de là-dessous et se pavanait, maudissait et gesticulait.

* * *

 _Diguiling diguiling_ ,

Résonnait partout à la Giudecca.

 _Diguiling diguiling_ ,

Tintait le bruit léger d'une clochette.

.

Les rumeurs de sa lâcheté, les jalousies dues à son rang, l'étoile terrestre de l'Animalité s'en amusait. Il se savait protéger, nul ne contredisait la Commandante de l'armée d'Hadès. Justement, pour se divertir il n'hésitait pas à aller jouer des tours pendables au clébard de l'Egyptien. Sa petite taille lui permettait de se faufiler aisément entre ses pattes aux dimensions colossales. Quand l'ennui le prenait, il attrapait les fairies de Myu, par plaisir de leur déchirer les ailes. Puis les laissait à l'abandon, le corps atrophié sur le sol. Quelques fois, le sacripant se faisait courser par Queen qui le menaçait de le passer à la guillotine. Mais Cheshire rebondissait par une pirouette, un pied de nez et se sauvait sain et sauf.

* * *

Le petit chat sauvage s'adoucissait en présence de Pandore, une fois seul dans sa chambre, bercé par les caresses d'une main blanche sur le sommet de sa tête. Il s'abandonnait au bien-être et aux flatteries de la belle.

Le grelot tintinnabulait doucement, comme un murmure imperceptible. Nuque posée sur les genoux de la jeune femme, il se laissait aller totalement, soumis et reconnaissant. Car tous pouvaient le maudire, le déprécier ou le railler, ce collier ne symbolisait aucunement sa servitude en tant qu'animal domestique, mais une marque d'attachement que sa maîtresse lui offrit. Il détenait le privilège de sa protection mais plus encore, celui de son affection.


	18. Dans ses yeux

NdA :

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glorifier petit Mimiche en sucre… *cœur-love-love*.

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Dans ses yeux**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Que voyait Byaku au travers de son regard fantomatique ?

Que percevait-il des gens de son espèce ?

En faisait-il réellement parti d'ailleurs ?

* * *

Le Nécromancien détenait une vérité absolue sur le monde des morts, surtout sur les âmes défuntes. Mais plus encore que ce don unique, c'était l'adulation qu'il portait pour Minos qui le faisait vibrer. Le voir évoluer dans son surplis de Griffon, l'observer détruire à distance n'importe quel ennemi, deviner son sourire malsain, contribuait à amplifier sa dévotion. Parce qu'il déshabillait l'âme humaine, mettait à nu n'importe quel esprit, il voyait le véritable Minos. Sa nature cruelle, sans concession.

Avec ses iris pétrole bordés de blanc, il décelait la vraie nature du juge, le percevait comme nul autre en ce monde. Ce privilège, Byaku le chérissait. Au combat il l'admirait, revivait toutes les guerres de Minos en tant que roi, sentait le poids de son charisme peser sur ses épaules. Et ça, personne ne le connaissait.

Lorsque les os craquaient, le spectre se mordillait les lèvres. Quand le rire du deuxième juge s'élevait dans les airs, le lieutenant s'en imprégnait et alors tous ses sens s'éveillaient sous les agissements de son supérieur. Depuis tous ces siècles, Byaku ne se lassait pas de vivre auprès d'un despote pareil. Aucun spectre ne souhaitait faire parti de sa garnison, sauf lui. L'étoile céleste des Âmes était de toutes les missions, se tenant indubitablement aux côtés du Griffon. Comme tous subordonnés affiliés au juge, les débuts furent difficiles voire éprouvants. Le blond dut prouver ses talents, son engagement. Dès que Minos exigeait le prix du sang, Byaku le payait avec un plaisir frisant le morbide. Il disait oui à tous les caprices de son roi, toutes ses demandes fantasques. Au bout de terribles épreuves, il obtint enfin son respect, mot fabuleux résonnant à ses oreilles. Seuls deux spectres dont lui disposaient de ce cadeau, et ce n'était pas rien.

* * *

Dans les pierres de lune de Minos, Byaku dévorait son intérêt, sa curiosité. Il n'était pas commun et cette particularité plaisait à l'argenté. Dans ses rangs, il se targuait d'avoir les meilleurs éléments des Enfers.

Parfois, au détour d'un entretien, à la fin, Minos le retenait. Il s'approchait lentement en masquant son intention. Cette douceur inquiétante donnait la chair de poule au spectre. Le visage près de celui de son icône, Byaku retenait son souffle. Quelques mèches liliales tombaient sur son épaule. Là, à son oreille, le souffle du juge le louangeait, ultime récompense. Les lèvres carnassières bougeaient avec indolence, laissant s'échapper un rire caractéristique, celui qui l'aimait tant. Un rire glaçant mais qui rendait fou son lieutenant. Car avec le juge, on ne savait pas vraiment si la sincérité prédominait ou non. Il fallait supposer.

Minos le touchait. Lui, Byaku. Il ressentait l'épiderme de son commandant sur sa peau, tiède et en sueur de l'attente. Cette attente interminable qui s'arrêtait aussitôt. La paume de l'argenté incendiait le bras ou la hanche du Nécromancien, tout dépendait où elle se trouvait. Quelques mots le rendaient fier, tellement fier.

— Tu as toute ma confiance.

Juste ça. Privilège absolu. Byaku braquait ses pupilles exsangues sur celles ardoises, et là il voyait toute la noblesse de Minos, sa forme initiale, son âme humaine, spectrale, royale. En un regard, il jouissait sans que le principal concerné ne le caresse. Il n'avait pas besoin de cet aspect charnel pour apprécier, non, chérir son roi. On aimait le terrible juge sur un plan divin, point.


	19. Le rôle d'un frère

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

J'ai massacré Hypnos non pas par souhait mais tout simplement parce que je n'étais pas inspirée _

Pardon Nono, ne vient pas me hanter cette nuit.

Comme les drabbles traitent des grumeaux, je les publie à la suite, le premier est mieux, promis.

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Le rôle d'un frère**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Thanatos détestait le monde tel qu'il était crée, les humains bien entendu, la vie et encore plus l'amour. Rien n'avait grâce à ses yeux sauf la Mort même. Il matérialisait la destruction par la violence, normal de ne rien ressentir.

Il préférait de loin demeurer dans son paradis artificiel, loin des futilités des mortels ou des autres dieux. Personne ne s'aventurait à lui adresser la parole sous peine de se voir châtié durement. Il ne supportait pas le bruit non plus, inutiles sons émis par des déchets.

Rien, il n'aimait rien, ne tolérait pas que son quotidien ne change d'une manière que ce soit.

Si quelques fois il acceptait que les nymphes s'approchent de lui, c'était dans le but d'écouter des éloges faits à sa gloire. Cependant il se lassait assez vite et se précipitait de rentrer dans sa tour d'ivoire.

* * *

Seul son frère possédait le privilège d'être important à ses yeux. Plus que lui-même, le dieu de la Mort se vouait entièrement à son jumeau. L'autre moitié de lui. Comme de simples frères ils se piquaient, s'affrontaient, se réconciliaient, partageaient des plaisirs spirituels.

Assis à l'ombre de leur terrasse, entourés par des plantes multicolores, ils passaient presque pour des individus normaux.

Le soleil réverbérait ses rayons dorés, faisant chatoyer les cheveux platine d'Hypnos qui lisait sereinement, lunettes posées sur son nez aquilin. Quand il était plongé dans un de ses livres, il oubliait totalement la présence de Thanatos. Ainsi il ne s'apercevait pas que des yeux sombres le contemplaient assidument.

Le dieu aux cheveux noirs ne cherchait pas à dissimuler son adoration envers sa moitié. Hypnos était tout son univers, il ne le laissait jamais. Pendant les guerres saintes, il partait au front devant lui afin de le protéger et non de briller aux yeux d'Hadès. Certes, il se battait pour ses valeurs mais pas que… Si un d'eux devait se voir vaincu, il préférait de loin être le premier. Cela épargnait à son jumeau le désagrément de mourir, enfin tout du moins la partie charnelle de son être. Imaginer cette âme noble, terriblement érudite se faire désintégrer par de miséreux déchets de la Terre, s'avérait insupportable pour Thanatos. Les humains ne devaient pas le souiller ni porter atteinte à son intégrité.

Hypnos devait continuer de rayonner et de veiller seul sur leur souverain. Avec lui comme gardien d'Elysion, le noiraud savait que son jardin aux merveilles serait protégé. Et même si le blond ne lui parlait pas pendant des jours entiers sous prétexte d'une énième querelle, Thanatos ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Le silence n'avait rien de dérangeant parce qu'il était familier.

* * *

Tandis que le dieu du Sommeil fermait la couverture de son livre, son jumeau déposait sa dernière pièce sur l'échiquier de leur table en pierre. Deux sourires se répondirent pour les mêmes raisons. Ils devinaient qu'une ère de conflits allait bientôt arriver. Hypnos pencha sa tête de côté en jouant avec la monture de ses lunettes, son air suffisant toisait sa moitié.

— Pourquoi as-tu l'air tant satisfait mon cher frère ? questionna-t-il.

— Tu le sais parfaitement…

— Oui, tu es impatient de semer le chaos comme toujours. Il te faut de l'action, ces temps-ci je te trouvais comment dire… Ennuyeux.

Le blondin jouait à éprouver les nerfs de son frère, il n'avait pas peur de ses réactions colériques. Au contraire, il les cherchait.

Thanatos se leva dans un mouvement élégant, les pans de sa toge se défroissèrent instantanément. Il s'avança juste d'un pas, se pencha vers le visage de son autre et sourit contre sa joue. De sa main vacante, il caressa le menton du dieu Paon, délicatement comme s'il était de porcelaine.

— Et bien soit, dès que je reviendrais je serais de nouveau intéressant pour toi, mon cher frère, répondit-il en accentuant les dernières syllabes.

Il déposa une bise appuyée, bien trop appuyée sur la joue d'Hypnos, sa bouche ne voulant pas quitter l'épiderme si doux.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour entamer la bataille, sans ça, nous assisterions à la débâcle des Enfers en un rien de temps.

Avant de partir, Thanatos laissa trainer sa main sur le bras antagoniste puis quitta la terrasse sans se retourner.

Les non-dits avaient valeur d'inquiétude. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne formulait les vraies paroles, celles qui les taraudaient.

« Prends-soin de toi, fais attention, je pourrais aller au front à ta place ». Rien de tout ceci n'était prononcé. Les dieux détenaient une pudeur encore plus trempée que l'assurance. Malgré leur intimité, les jumeaux ne montraient en aucun cas leur faiblesse face à l'autre.

Thanatos ne partait pas pour le seul plaisir de se divertir pour tromper la monotonie, non, avant tout il se sacrifiait afin de protéger son frère. Lui accorder plus de temps pour vivre, profiter de l'éternité. Quant à Hypnos, il devinait la véritable raison de cette soif d'affrontement, ce prétexte fallacieux ne prenait pas. Seulement il préservait la dignité de son orgueilleux de frère, alors au lieu de le questionner, il dissimulait ses craintes derrières des mistoufles. Elles avaient le bénéfice de préserver leur dignité.


	20. Merci mon frère !

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Merci mon frère !**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Les dieux jumeaux se trouvaient à la Giudecca pour le repas de fête de Noël qui avait lieu tous les ans. Malheureusement. En ce jour ils devaient partager leur temps avec tous les bons à rien d'Hadès, juges y compris.

Ca parlait fort, ça criait, ça gesticulait, ça riait grassement et ça buvait. Plus que de raison. Parfois, ça s'engueulait et retournait des chaises. Magnifique. Et aussi ça minaudait : avec Hadès et eux. Horreur.

Thanatos se tenait bien droit, dans sa sévérité splendide, l'œil mauvais. Très, très mauvais. Il rivalisait avec le premier juge sur qui pouvait serrer la mâchoire plus fort que l'autre et en termes d'austérité, c'était le dieu qui gagnait. Depuis le début du repas, il sentait une main poisseuse se coller à son avant bras. Stand était assis à ses côtés sous prétexte de mélanger tout le monde et de ne pas causer d'exclusion. Foutaises, merci Hadès !

Le gigantesque scarabée ne cessait de l'interpeller toutes les cinq minutes pour que le dieu lui passe quelconque plat ou sauce. Ce spectacle du spectre en train de s'empiffrer lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. Remarquez que juste en face du dieu noir, Veronica lui lançait une ribambelle de clins d'œil explicites accompagnés de moues aguicheuses.

* * *

Hypnos essayait d'instaurer une espèce de barrière mentale pour tenter d'oublier la présence des subordonnés de sa majesté. Peine perdue puisque Raimi le heurtait toutes les trente secondes avec ses appendices. Nombres de verres d'apéritifs furent déjà renversés, ainsi que quelques assiettes. Sans parler de Queen qui, à l'autre bout de la table monopolisait la conversation. C'était bien simple on entendait que lui. Le pompon fut décroché lorsque Rock éructa de façon abominable. Le dieu du Sommeil mit sa serviette devant sa bouche par réflexe, il ne supportait pas cette attitude cavalière.

Au cours du repas, Hadès eut une idée formidable : raconter un de ses innombrables souvenirs sur la perte d'êtres chers – à savoir Perséphone bien sûr. Pandore lui tenait la main en le regardant avec ses grands yeux tristes à pleurer. Les dieux jumeaux aussi avaient envie de pleurer mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Eux désiraient foutre le camp au plus vite de ce repas pesant. Dans un accès soudain de folie destructrice, Thanatos se leva en tapant des poings sur la table. Tout le monde le regarda de travers surtout le souverain aux larmes d'airain. En une grimace peu avenante et un signe de menton, il lui stipula de se rassoir bien gentiment et de finir d'écouter ses récits. Le dieu de la Mort bougonna dans son coin. Hypnos sourit, amusé de la déconvenue de son frère. Alors, l'autre jumeau afficha un sourire que n'envierait pas Minos lorsqu'il est atteint de démence totale. Thanatos se racla la gorge et proposa de raconter à son tour un souvenir d'enfance. Tous applaudirent. Hadès se rassit au fond de son siège, bras croisés afin d'écouter attentivement l'anecdote. Hypnos souffla. Au lieu de se faire oublier, son frère faisait encore son intéressant. Carabistouille !

— Je me rappelle quand nous étions petits, mère nous donnait toujours un verre de lait avant de se coucher et nous racontait une histoire avant de partir travailler. Elle nous avait parlé du Croquemitaine qui vivait caché dans les placards des enfants et qui venait les dévorer pendant la nuit. C'était bien mon histoire préférée.

»Une fois pour m'amuser je suis entré dedans pour faire peur à Hypnos. Je toquais contre la porte en grognant…

Au beau milieu de l'anecdote, ledit Hypnos se leva d'un bon en perdant son calme légendaire.

— Je te préviens Thanatos ne raconte pas la suite !

L'assemblée protesta dans un vacarme bordélique, tout le monde voulait entendre la chute.

Hadès temporisa les convives en abaissant sa main dans l'air, signe qu'il fallait se calmer de suite.

Hypnos se réinstalla sur sa chaise en boudant.

— Je reprends, alors toute la nuit j'ai tambouriné à la porte du placard en appelant mon frère. Ce trouillou s'était caché sous les couvertures en pleurnichant comme un humain ! Pour un futur dieu ce n'était pas reluisant, mais le plus drôle, c'est qu'au petit matin, mère a retrouvé les draps complètement mouillés. Mon frère avait fait pipi au lit.

Content d'avoir mis la honte à son frère et en croyant briller aux yeux de son souverain, Thanatos afficha une mine satisfaite. Seulement son effet tomba à l'eau car plus un bruit de chuchotement ou de couvert ne résonnait au milieu de la salle. Les yeux se tournèrent sur le noiraud en le jugeant. Sans compter les iris or qui l'assassinaient de loin.

Hadès regarda Pandore, puis ses juges, toussota et changea de sujet. Finalement la gêne retomba sur le dieu noir qui termina sa soirée le nez plongé dans son assiette sous l'œil fratricide du dieu blond.

Etre fils unique parfois peut avoir du bon. Hypnos quant à lui, s'enquilla verre sur verre afin d'oublier cet épisode humiliant en se faisant réconforter par Raimi. Avec un peu de chance demain personne ne se rappellera de cette histoire. Espérons…


	21. Apprends-moi ce que je ne sais pas

NdA :

J'ai tout donné pour ce texte, il est sombre c'est normal. Cependant, voilà, je shippe le Shion/Rune et comme il n'y en a pas sur le fandom, je me fais plaisir.

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Apprends-moi ce que je ne sais pas**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Rune ce soir lisait. Comme tous les jours de sa succession de réincarnations, comme toutes les nuits incessantes ennemies emplies de vide. Au tribunal ou dans sa chambre, le spectre diaphane avalait les pages, dévorait les mots, tout ça dans le but de tromper le vide.

Rune était seul, avait toujours été seul, se sustentant avec la noirceur des pages griffonnées. Il suscitait la peur, l'austérité alors personne ne lui proposait de passer les fêtes de fin d'année en sa compagnie.

A force d'user ses amarantes sur les lignes des feuilles, il avait oublié la simplicité de la vie. Depuis le début de son affiliation au Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Balrog emmagasina des tonnes de savoirs qui ne lui servaient pas à grand-chose. La soif de connaissance le noyait littéralement en une obsession maladive. Se dépasser, comprendre, éveiller son esprit, voilà en quoi se résumait son existence. Loin des autres malheureusement.

Un jour, Minos lui avait dit que l'on n'apprend rien de la vie à travers les livres, qu'il faudrait que son procureur s'extériorise plus. Juger des péchés humains sans en goûter les délices relevait de l'impossible. Parce que l'on ne peut prétendre à la vertu en demeurant cloisonné dans une prison de verre. A l'abri loin de tout, l'individu ne risque rien. Afin de s'élever au dessus de la foule, il faut d'abord se laisser aller à la débauche, éprouver cette attraction animale qui nous pousse à la faute. Résister ou céder, tel est le tiraillement des hommes. Et là, exactement la veille de son anniversaire, Rune repensait à cette conversation houleuse qu'il avait eu avec son juge. Le premier reprochait au second de s'être laissé souiller par son besoin primaire, d'avoir été charmé par la chimère d'une beauté éphémère. En somme : de s'être corrompu tout seul au détriment de son statut quasiment divin. Quant à l'accusé de juge, il n'avait pas été tendre. Il avait dit à Rune, le prestigieux Balrog, que lui aussi avait fait de même en refusant d'accepter ses émotions. Minos l'accusa de se faire passer pour un être pur alors que dans son bas ventre, grondait un désir implacable.

* * *

Attablé devant son pupitre, plume d'oie en main, le spectre gribouillait des phrases au gré de ses pensées. Effectivement, quelqu'un envahissait son cœur de glace depuis des millénaires. Quelqu'un d'exceptionnel l'avait atteint sans rien faire, juste de par ses talents. Quelqu'un l'avait retourné au sens propre du terme. A chaque fois que le Norvégien s'étalait en paraphrases et explications couchées sur papier, sa confusion croissait. Les mots ne coulaient pas tandis que ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues nacrées. Elles tombaient en flic et en floc sur l'encre bleue et jamais ils ne seraient lus. Tout bonnement parce que Rune était incapable de faire le premier pas, de divulguer ses ressentis.

Comment exprimer des choses dont on ne sait rien ?

Comment se faire aimer de la personne qui nous hante ?

Les lèvres mordues presque au sang, Rune fixait cette page mouillée témoin de sa déficience sentimentale. Des lettres de ce genre, il en écrivit des masses. Certaines étaient restées à l'état de brouillon, d'autres avaient terminé à la corbeille, d'autres encore moisissaient dans un classeur, fermé à double tour dans une armoire. Toutes ces choses, son soupirant ne les apprendraient jamais. Il ne se doutait même pas qu'il était l'objet d'un désir aussi désespéré. Car Rune n'aimait pas à demi-mesure, il donnait tout de sa personne. Mais en silence.

Le mutisme ne permet pas de se transcender, ni de vivre ses rêves au grand jour.

La cage thoracique se soulevait plus rapidement, les larmes continuaient de ruisseler, les mains tremblaient sur le papier.

Assez. Assez de se taire, marre de cet emprisonnement de mutisme. Assez de passer à côté de l'amour.

Rune aussi méritait une autre destinée. Qui avait dit que l'étoile de l'Excellence devait demeurer reclus des hommes ?

Dans un froissement de page, il se leva, déterminé comme jamais. A la veillée de son énième anniversaire, qui ne représentait plus rien, il décida que tout allait changer. Que risquait-il à se déclarer ? Un rejet sans doute, et après ? Et puis même, son emblème grandiose et violente ne resterait pas terrer dans l'ombre. Il ne passerait plus en dernier, fini. S'il fallait, il évincerait son rival qui détenait le cœur de son promis.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tous cherchaient le procureur assidu. Minos ne le cherchait pas, il savait. Assis à son bureau, sourire de rigueur peint sur ses traits fins, il triturait un bout de papier avec écrit seulement quelques mots :

« _Je ne sais rien, j'ai tout appris._

 _Je croyais savoir, je demeure ignorant de l'âme humaine, mais pour toi, j'irais la découvrir._

 _Donne-moi une deuxième chance, mon cher Shion, de te connaître._ »

Enfin, oui enfin Rune avait amorcé le premier pas, celui qui le conduirait sur la voie de l'abandon.


	22. L'offrande du coeur

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **L'offrande du cœur**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Eaque n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau sincère. En tant que roi, ses sujets lui offraient des présents dans le but d'attirer ses faveurs, retour d'attentions particulières. Enfant, il n'obtint que le dédain de son père, plus un florilège d'épreuves insurmontables. Epoux, il possédât le cœur et le corps de sa femme.

Il avait tout eu et rien en même temps. Aujourd'hui il ne demandait plus rien. A Noël, il désirait seulement passer du temps en compagnie de ses frères et de sa majesté. Au fil des ans, le troisième juge s'était asséché, cependant il ne ressentait aucune mélancolie. Il ne voulait aucun cadeau, surtout si ceux-ci n'étaient pas sincères.

Offrir peut se révéler plus beau que de recevoir. Ce fut dans cette optique là, que le noble Garuda avait préparé avec minutie son plan…

* * *

A la veillée de Noël, tous les habitants des Enfers se réunissaient à la Giudecca, festoyaient en compagnie d'Hadès et de Pandore. Donc : aucun moment d'intimité. Toute la journée ainsi que le début de soirée, le beau brun aux boucles soyeuses avait évité de parler à son amant, l'esquivant au détour d'une prison, louvoyant entre les colonnes au Tribunal. A Antinora également, Eaque laissa Kagaho seul pour le repas de midi, entretenant ainsi le mystère mais aussi sa réputation d'homme froid. Il passa en coup de vent vers le milieu d'après-midi.

Au vu de la mine fermée de l'Egyptien, ce comportement lunatique ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Pourtant il ne dit rien.

Une fois l'heure de réveillonner arrivée, les deux hommes gagnèrent le palais infernal, bras dessus, bras dessous. Eaque salua ses frères, puis bien sûr son souverain. La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance d'effervescence, de rires et de discours animés. Chacun avait son mot à dire ou quelque chose à raconter.

Orphée égailla le réveillon en jouant un morceau de lyre, repris par les dieux jumeaux qui n'admirent pas qu'on leur volât la vedette. A la fin de la soirée, chaque spectre offrit un cadeau à l'individu le plus proche de lui, ou à son commandant bien aimé. Eaque reçut moultes offrandes sous l'œil jaloux de son Bénou. Par contre, jamais il ne prononça une parole pour indiquer son mécontentement.

Le Népalais observait attentivement les réactions de son compagnon. Sa mâchoire crispée qui faisait remonter ses pommettes, ses yeux plissés où on ne distinguait plus la couleur de ses yeux, son nez retroussé signifiant son impatience. A ce moment quelque chose tracassait Kagaho et Eaque ne savait pas si c'était dû aux éloges faits à sa personne ou à l'absence de présent pour le spectre. Car le petit malin savait faire monter la pression, ce jeu était divin, son ami tombait dans le piège à tous les coups. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Giudecca, Kagaho se tenait éloigné de son amant de juge, mains dans les poches. Eaque souriait de toutes ses dents derrière.

Une fois dans le palais du Garuda, Kagaho se dépêcha de se dévêtir et d'enfiler un bas de pyjama et ce, dans un mutisme absolu.

Eaque s'allongea nonchalamment nu sur ses draps, dans une position sensuelle comme lui seul savait le faire. L'autre passa à côté en grommelant puis s'assit sur le matelas en l'ignorant. Pari gagné : le spectre volcanique était vexé. Le juge se pencha un peu, caressa le bras de son compagnon puis déposa une nuée de baisers à la naissance du lobe de l'oreille, là où les chatouilles s'éveillent. Kagaho eut un frisson, ses épaules se haussèrent, cependant il prit la parole sur un ton sec.

— Pas ce soir, je ne suis pas d'humeur. J'ai juste envie de dormir.

Toujours avec un sourire ravageur, Eaque pencha sa tête de côté en épousant de ses pupilles malignes la moue contrariée de son soupirant.

— Et ravale ton sourire satisfait, pourquoi tu ris d'abord ?

— Je ris parce que tu es ronchon. J'adore voir un petit Bénou tout chiffon, ça m'amuse…

— Pff, encore un de tes jeux qui n'amusent que toi ? Bon aller, moi je dors à demain.

Avant qu'il ne se couvre sous les draps, Eaque raffermit sa prise sur son poignet, puis finement, glissa un petit paquet enrubanné devant le jeune spectre.

— C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il d'une manière suspicieuse.

— Devine espèce de bécasse… Ceci s'appelle un cadeau. On en offre aux personnes que l'on aime au moment de Noël. Tu vois maintenant ?

Les yeux écarquillés sur cette boîte, Kagaho en resta coi.

— Aller ouvre, moi aussi j'aimerais dormir, lança Eaque un peu taquin.

Maladroitement, sous le coup de l'émotion, le spectre découvrit une chaîne en or agrémenté d'un pendentif, une croix de vie. Il ne vit rien venir si ce ne fut la bouche d'Eaque s'imprimant sur la sienne.

— Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais faire l'impasse sur ton cadeau ? Je ne voulais pas te l'offrir devant tout le monde. Et aussi… Je dois t'avouer que je désirais te faire marcher un peu, histoire de me divertir.

Eaque lui envoya un clin d'œil séducteur duquel il ne pouvait résister. Le premier homme obligea le second à se coucher, remonta les couvertures sur eux. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, le juge continuait de jubiler, parce qu'il était vrai que donner valait mille fois mieux que de recevoir. Et que de recevoir l'amour de Kagaho représentait le plus beau cadeau du monde.


	23. Prise de tête

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Prise de tête**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Au premier tribunal c'était le branle-bas de combat. Rhadamanthe grinçait des dents depuis bientôt un mois, tendu comme la corde d'un arc prêt à se rompre. Lui d'habitude si contenu, ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, index tapotant son menton. Valentine, son lieutenant de confiance, notait inlassablement des tonnes d'idées dictées par son juge. Il écrivait plus vite que Raimi n'aurait pu le faire avec ses tentacules.

* * *

Le britannique parlait tout seul, marchait, revenait, contournait son bureau, passait derrière la Harpie, repartait vers la porte pour revenir au centre de la pièce. Quelque fois il s'emportait en ordonnant de déchirer la feuille. Autour du rosé, étaient éparpillées des dizaines de boulettes en papier.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en un claquement contre le mur. Queen arriva en trombe, essoufflé, la mine défaite.

— Désolé mon commandant, je n'ai pas pu apprendre quoi que ce soit sur les habitudes du.. de… de votre… enfin… du… Vous voyez quoi !

Rhadamanthe montra les dents – ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Queen se recula, complètement effaré, buta contre la porte. Un couinement s'échappa de sa bouche. Valentine se leva et fit diversion comme il put en criant :

— Sors vite, cours !

* * *

Plus tard, Sylphide appela son patron via leur connexion mentale, son cosmos troublé comme jamais.

« — Sire ! Sire ! Médé médé !

— Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Dépêche-toi !

— Non je suis navré mais… Enfin comment dire… Je… Je suis tombé sur un spectacle absolument gênant.

— Raconte.

— Eh bien… Je crois avoir vu ce… ce… votre… Nu en sortant de la douche…

— Sylphide, tu devrais rentrer immédiatement pour me faire le compte rendu de ta mission. _Now_ !

— Non toutes mes excuses, en fait je crois que ce n'était que son jumeau ! Pardon je dois couper, je suis repéré. »

Le premier juge suprême avait envoyé un de ses subordonnés en mission d'espionnage au Sanctuaire mais il fallait croire que les spectres n'étaient pas aussi bons que les Gold pour ce type de tâche. Enfin, tout ceci n'apportait pas les informations cruciales que le blond souhaitait obtenir, non de Zeus.

* * *

Gordon tremblait. Son tour était venu de passer à la casserole de l'enfer du shopping. Il accompagnait la Wyverne en plein marché de Noël, à Londres pour débusquer le cadeau parfait. Et comme ils ne trouvèrent rien, le dragon les emmena à Dresde en Allemagne où il espérait trouver le Saint Graal. Ils arpentèrent les dédales de chalets, burent du vin chaud, beaucoup de vin chaud. S'engouffrèrent dans des ruelles exigües, en plein courants d'air. Le Minotaure portait des sacs, beaucoup de sacs, écoutait les plaintes de son commandant. Un véritable calvaire car il fallait ménager le blond, lui donner des idées en faisant en sorte qu'elles viennent de lui. Pas facile… La journée fut un véritable calvaire pour au final rentrer bredouille. Rhadamanthe devenait de plus en plus agité.

* * *

Le jour J se rapprochait, les spectres du premier juge étaient tous traumatisés ou cloués au lit. Seul Niobé demeurait vaillant. Il fut envoyé à son tour au Sanctuaire afin de neutraliser le gêneur, à savoir : Saga des Gémeaux, ennemi juré de Rhadamanthe. A cause de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond, son frère n'allait pas venir réveillonner aux Enfers. Son idée de départ avait été de le tuer, mais ses spectres lui avaient glissé à l'oreille que cela ne serait pas judicieux pour préserver l'amour de Kanon. Alors Niobé devait simplement le paralyser vingt quatre heures, c'est tout.

Les heures défilaient et Rhadamanthe ne savait toujours pas quoi offrir à son… Son… Enfin vous voyez !

Il se grattait le crâne, avait cassé contre le mur sa dernière bouteille de Jack Daniels et insulter Pandore. Toute cette pression devenait impossible à gérer. Si on lui avait dit que de trouver le cadeau idéal pour son… enfin voilà, était aussi dur, il serait resté célibataire !

Avachi dans son fauteuil de velours, le prestigieux dragon se prenait la tête. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures pour dégotter le symbole qui l'attacherait à sa moitié.


	24. Eve med en rose

Bonjour,

J'ai déjà traité des retrouvailles pour Noël dans la neige de Minos et Albafica. D'ailleurs ce texte était vraiment beau (en toute modestie).

Seulement, que serait Peri sans son OTP ?

Alors sans surprise, oui il y a de la neige, oui il y a un petit _MinAlba_ des familles, oui il y a de la guimauve, oui il y a de la mèche frangée, oui il y a de la rose.

Mimiche m'inspire toujours :3

Bonne lecture,

Peri qui a une mèche.

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Eve** **med en rose**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

A Molde, perdu dans les bois d'une forêt millénaire, au commencement du monde, entre la glace et la mer, Minos irradiait.

Sa parure de barbare sophistiqué fondait comme neige au soleil. Nul ne le voyait ainsi, sauf son tendre aimé. Lui détenait absolument tous les privilèges, ceux de voir le véritable humain à travers une cruauté immensurable. Déchu le roi d'antan, radié le juge sévère, oublié le spectre sombre. Minos vivait normalement pour quelques jours par an. Il ne faisait rien, luxe inédit pour lui. Rien à part profiter de la beauté, de la douceur de son amour. Albafica était cet amour, ce trésor inestimable qui le fît chavirer il y a fort longtemps. Et comme l'étoile céleste de la Noblesse avait un tempérament obstiné, son obsession envers ce chevalier ne c'était jamais altéré. Au contraire, il demeurait aussi fort, aussi fou qu'au premier jour.

Il passait ses journées à l'admirer, boire à ses yeux sa prestance et sa sensualité. Il imprégnait dans sa mémoire le moindre de ses mouvements, emprisonnait dans la chaleur de sa poitrine les gestes et attitudes du feu Saint. Ses cendres de lune reflétaient une myriade d'émotions enchevêtrées les unes aux autres. Il avait de la chance de partager ce temps précieux avec le bleuté, seul être à l'avoir touché, possédé.

Ils parlaient, riaient, se câlinaient, s'embrassaient, s'aimaient. Souvent, ils restaient des heures nus, sous les plaids à palper la chaleur de l'autre. Minos fermait ses paupières, humait le parfum capiteux de sa rose. En dépit des siècles écoulés, elle diffusait encore ses effluves floraux, signature spéciale de l'homme qui la détenait.

Albafica sans son parfum ne serait plus.

Minos sans sa fleur n'existerait plus.

* * *

Le soir du réveillon, ils s'offraient un dîner romantique comme de jeunes amoureux pourraient le vivre. Bien sûr que c'était cliché, peut être grotesque, ou encore niais. Et alors ?

Minos assurait le service en personne, ne voulant pas que son invité ne se dérange. Albafica était servi comme un prince, appréciant ces attentions uniques que personne ne lui donnât dans sa vie d'homme. Il mangeait avec plaisir tous les plats typiques de Norvège – même si quelques spécialités ne mettaient pas en appétit ou si le chef les avait raté.

En fin de soirée, l'argenté offrait son présent à Albafica. Cela pouvait être un bijou, ou une pièce en or. Le chevalier ne les amenait pas avec lui, une fois réduit à l'état d'âme, qu'en ferait-il ? Mais pour le sourire sincère de son intraitable de juge, il se laissait aller. Il prenait le cadeau avec plaisir, puis le remerciait d'un baiser. Minos lui disait que cela servirait à payer Charon le moment venu, quand ils se retrouveraient. Cette dote en quelque sorte les réunirait, enfin c'est ce que croyait Minos. Le réveillon s'éternisait entre les déclarations et les preuves d'affection. Aucun des deux hommes ne voulait couper court à cet enchantement. Car au petit matin, tout se terminerait, tout s'évaporerait.

Minos se couchait épuisé d'avoir trop aimé, blotti contre le corps de chair d'Albafica. Il s'endormait, ému mais repus de jouissance tant sur le plan moral que physique. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses iris de granit, mais franchement, il s'en fichait prodigieusement. L'extase de partager son amour valait bien de se mettre à nu devant le Poisson.

Minos pleurait. Il pleurait sur son amour avorté, il pleurait sur la liesse des retrouvailles, il pleurait sur le plaisir de partage, il pleurait sur le départ imminent et enfin il pleurait de se languir de l'avoir pour toujours.

En présence d'Albafica, l'argenté ne paraissait plus tout à fait pareil. Aux côtés d'un ange, l'on devient plus pieux.

* * *

Note :

Titre : Réveillon avec une rose.


	25. Yours ever

L'avent se termine en ce jour de Noël.

Merci de m'avoir suivi, lu, commenté.

Merci à ma petite poire pour son aide.

J'ai aimé me retrouver le temps d'un mois au Tartare en compagnie d'Hadès et de sa clique. J'ai aimé découvrir des spectres méconnus (surtout ceux de TLC *w*).

Je vous laisse en compagnie du personnage le plus pur de StS : Alone. Il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour le décrire. Virginale icône de pureté.

Joyeux Noël !

Peri ~

* * *

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

 **Yours ever**

~~~OoOoOoO~~~

* * *

Hadès aimait Noël. A priori rien ne laissait à penser une chose pareille, seulement il attendait cette période plus que tout. L'occasion de voir tous ses spectres réunis lui plaisait énormément. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une famille. Certes, une de celles atypique, voire bancale mais une famille tout de même. Au moment du réveillon il n'était plus seul, grâce à son armée qui en vérité représentait bien plus, le dieu exclu du Mont Olympe retrouvait son clan.

La déité des Enfers avait un rituel immuable la veille du réveillon. A ce moment précis de l'année, il pouvait entrer en communion avec une de ses possessions. Hadès partait sans rien dire à Elysion, plus exactement auprès de Morphée, gardien du monde des héros. Le fils d'Hypnos le laissait aller comme bon lui semblait, se mettait en retrait. Le Seigneur des Enfers se positionnait à l'entrée d'une arche, concentré et modeste.

Au dessus, gravées dans la pierre, des pensées, signe qu'Alone dormait ici. Ce jeune garçon avait été une révélation dans la vie du dieu ombreux. Le seul qu'il n'eut réussi à contrôler à l'instar de Shun. Le seul à avoir osé le défier sur son propre terrain et lui montrer le chemin de l'amour. Depuis ce jour, Hadès sentait dans son être, l'aura pure, brute de son hôte. Alone détenait l'amour doux, pieux, brillant dans l'altruisme. Ce genre de ressentis ne laissent pas de marbre. Cette chaleur bienfaitrice l'enveloppait lorsqu'il se sentait abandonné, défaitiste face aux excès de l'humanité. Alone ne le quittait pas depuis près de trois siècles.

Alors l'actuel dieu des Enfers fermait les yeux, plongeait dans le monde de rêverie dont Alone restait prisonnier. Son âme ingénue se devait de résider à Morphia, auprès des grands de ce monde. Le jeune garçon, frais et vif pour l'éternité, n'avait eu de raison d'exister que pour l'accueillir. Malheureusement ou heureusement, sa malignité avait eu gain de cause, son aptitude à maîtriser le cosmos d'Hadès pour preuve. Ce dernier justement osait jouer les voyeurs, à l'ombre de ses illusions.

Il le voyait, rayonnant, scintillant, de cette beauté juvénile qui fait tourner les têtes. Alone riait, tenant dans ses bras son chiot. Il n'était pas seul, perdu dans son rêve, Tenma et Sasha étaient à ses côtés. Le premier faisant l'idiot, la deuxième souriant attendrie devant ce spectacle. Ils formaient une famille eux aussi, celle née de l'abandon, du rapprochement de pauvres enfants sans avenir. Mais Alone avait surpassé son destin tragique. Il paraissait encore plus innocent qu'auparavant. Dès qu'Hadès l'approchait, même de loin, il se voyait englouti sous une tonne d'amour. De bonté. Alone portait mal son nom, de cela le dieu des Enfers se l'avouait. Lui aussi voulait se ressourcer vers ce garçon frêle et fort à la fois. C'était son moment, sa fontaine de Jouvence. Comme cela il n'oubliait pas la chaleur de l'âme, le fait de comprendre les hommes. Hadès ne se plaçait pas au dessus d'eux, il souhaitait leur épargner toute souffrance. Grâce à cet hôte venu d'un autre temps, il n'oubliait pas. Jamais. _For ever_.

Il l'observait rire aux éclats et sentait dans son cœur d'airain la joie de posséder des rêves. Alone représentait sa part de clarté, la lumière étincelante illuminant le Tartare. Alors le dieu aux cheveux de jais se gorgeait de toutes les émotions que lui apportait le mortel. Il le remerciait intérieurement de ne s'être jamais laissé envahir par son cosmos noir et de lui avoir montré la voie de l'amour.

 **END**


End file.
